El resurgir de los Clanes
by Neka Yamila
Summary: Una nueva chica que dice ser una Hyuga llega a Konoha, sin embargo, oculta más de un secreto. ¡¡He vuelto!¡¡Con el capítulo 12 como recompensa! Y lo siento mucho T T
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo personaje

Capítulo 1º: Un nuevo personaje/Aoimizu Hyuga. 

El equipo 8 se encontraba entrenando en el mismo lugar de siempre, bueno... lo que se dice entrenando...

Kiba- ¡¡Hinata Hyuga!!-el Inuzuka la llamó por undécima vez.

Hinata- ¿E-eh?D-dime Kiba... –la kunoichi de ojos perlados reaccionó y dejó de moverse de un lado a otro mientras balanceaba un kunai en su mano.

Kiba- ¿Cómo que... ?Argh... olvídalo. ¿Se puede saber en qué andas pensando?

Shino- Kiba, ya sabes cómo es ella.

Hinata- No es nada, Kiba... –mira a su alrededor- Por cierto... ¿d-dónde está Akamaru?

Kiba- Fue a dar una vuelt... –no siguió porque...

???- ¡¡Aaaahhh!!-... el grito le interrumpió.

Kiba- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?

Shino- Un grito.

Kiba- ¡¡Eso ya lo veo yo!!

Shino- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

Kiba- Argh... olvídalo-sentencia Kiba con resignación.

Hinata- E... esa voz... es posible que... –la Hyuga salió corriendo bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos, que se miraron entre sí y la siguieron segundos después.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un terreno que estaba medio destrozado.

???- ¡¡Déjame tranquila, bastardo!!-la voz provenía de una chica que portaba una katana.

Ninja de la Niebla- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, preciosa, posees una habilidad muy extraña que nos gustaría poseer.

???- Ya, a todo el mundo-dice, con sarcasmo.

Ninja de la Niebla- Me alegra que lo entiendas.

???- ¿Nunca has oído hablar del sarcasmo? Bah, qué más da.

Ninja de la Niebla- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

???- ¿Acaso no se nota?+Suspiro+... Mira, no quiero hacerte daño, de modo que vete por donde viniste y déjame en paz, me aburres... eres... problemático-fnalizó, de forma arrogante.

Ninja de la Niebla- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

???- ¿Además de aburrido, sordo? Vaya, qué burro eres-guarda la katana en su funda-Como quieras, después no digas que no te advertí-suspira y junta sus dos manos-¡¡Byasengan!!-el color de sus ojos se volvió más intenso y en ellos aparecieron tres especies de comas alrededor de la pupila.

Ninja de la Niebla- ¿Vas a usarlo?

???- Prepárate, no debiste retarme.

¿Os preguntáis dónde están los otros tres? Pues bien, detrás de un matorral obviamente viendo la pelea, los muy cotillas.

'Kiba- ¿No deberíamos ayudarla?'

'Hinata- Espera un momento'

'Shino- Se pone interesante'

'Kiba- Cotillas'

Volviendo a la pelea...

???- Realmente eres una molestia-vuelve a juntar sus manos: gallo, perro, dragón, serpiente, serpiente, dragón, perro y gallo-¡¡Técnica del Dragón Negro!!-estiró su brazo derecho, en el cual había lo que parecía el tatuaje de un dragón.

En el instante en el que realizó los sellos, de su brazo surgió un dragón enorme de color negro y ojos rojos que se dirigió directamente al Ninja de la Niebla..

Ninja de la Niebla- Eso no podrá detenerme-juntó sus manos y creó una técnica protectora-¡¡Escudo de niebla!!

???- Iluso-aumentó la potencia de la técnica y, cuando el dragón hizo contacto con el escudo, este se rompió como si de un cristal se tratase, dándole directamente al Ninja de la Niebla y enviándolo muy lejos.

Ninja de la Niebla- ¡¡Aaahhhhh... !!-se perdió en la distancia.

???- Quizás me he pasado un poco n-nU -dice, mirando hacia el cielo, donde el Ninja de la Niebla se dirigía hacia la salida de Konoha.-Bah, qué más da, lo hecho hecho está y no hay marcha atrás-dice, completamente feliz.

Akamaru- ¡¡Guau, guau!!

Kiba- ¡¡Akamaru!!-grita todo feliz, abrazándose al perro y olvidando por completo de que se estaban escondiendo.

???- ¿Quién anda ahí?-la joven se da la vuelta al oír el grito.

'Shino- Ya la fastidiastes'

'Kiba- ¿Y si nos vamos?-temiendo por su vida'

'Hinata- No, ella no nos hará daño'

'Shino- ¿Hm?'

'Kiba- ¿Por qué dices eso?¿No ves lo que acaba de hacer?'

'Hinata- Pues esa es su técnica más débil'

'Kiba- ¿Y tú cómo sabes algo así?'

'Hinata- Pues verás... '

???- ¡¡Salid ahora mismo si no queréis correr la misma suerte que ese idiota!!-apuntó con el brazo derecho hacia los matorrales.

Hinata- No te preocupes, no somos enemigos-todos salen del matorral, la desconocida mira a la Huyga boquiabierta.-¿Qué tal estás... prima?

Kiba y Shino- ¿¡PRIMA!?

???- Hola, Hinata-desactivó el Byasengar y se vendó el brazo derecho con rapidés para ocultar el Dragón Negro.

Hinata- Pensé que llegarías antes, me tenías preocupada.

???- Lo siento, pero tuve un contratiempo, jejeje-la chica sonríe, dejando atrás la seriedad que había tenido durante el combate.

Kiba- Hinata¿quién es?

Hinata- Es mi prima más directa, se llama Aoimizu Hyuga.

Shino- "Era esperarce"

Aoimizu- Encantada.

Aoimizu Hyuga, una joven de apenas 15 años, tenía el pelo castaño sobre los hombros y los ojos de color rosa pálido. Vestía una falda de tablas vaquera, unos pantis negros con dos rayas blancas a los lados, unas sandalias ninjas también de color negras, portaba una camisa de mangas hasta los codos de color blanca con dos rayas negras a los lados, y un extraño símbolo a la espalda.

Hinata- Ellos son Kiba Unuzuka y Shino Aburame.

Aoimizu- Un placer -

Shino- ¿De verdad eres una Hyuga?

Aomizu- Sí¿por?

Shino- Es extraño, tus ojos no son blancos, y tu estilo de lucha no es el del clan Hyuga, además, ese signo que llevas en la espalda tampoco es el de los Hyuga...

Aoimizu- Ah, eso... -la mirada de la ojirrosa se esombreció, cosa de la que todos pudieron darse cuenta-Ya lo explicaré más adelante. Ahora tengo que ver a Tsudane-sama.

Hinata- ¿Le traes noticias de la Villa Oculta de la Arena?

Aoimizu- Sí-la joven se puso contenta de nuevo.-"Y menudas noticias"

Los tres se ofrecieron a acompañarla, cosa que ella aceptó sin problema alguno.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: El encuentro

Capítulo 2º: ¿Tsudane-baachan?/El encuentro entre dos que comparten la misma sangre.

Tiempo más tarde llegaron al edificio de la Hokage. Las dos primas, junto con Kiba, no habían parado de hablar de temas diversos durante todo el camino, y Shino solo los escuchaba a través de las gafas de cristales oscuros.

¡¡Toc, toc, toc!!

Tsudane- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron los miembros del equipo 8 más la nombrada Hyuga.

Tsudane- ¡¡Aoimizu, ya era hora!!-se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella.

Las cuatro personas que ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación miraron a la recién llegada con curiosidad.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Hola, Tsudane-baachan!!

¡Pum!

Tsunade- ¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

Aoimizu- Fuaaa, gomen... TT.TT-se disculpaba, con un chichón a causa del golpe.

Kiba- ¿De verdad es la misma que antes estaba peleando?

Hinata. Tiene un carácter muy cambiante.

Kiba- No hace falta que lo jures ¬¬U

Aoimizu- Después de estar todos estos años sin vernos lo primero que se te ocurre es golpearme... TTwTT

Tsunade- Mejor dejemos ese tema.

Aoimizu- 0

Tsunade- Bueno-se vira hacia los que ya llevaban bastante rato en la sala, que a su vez, miraban a la Hyuga de arriba a bajo.-Aimizu, ellos son: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke... Uchiha.

**Aclaración: **aquí todos ya tienen 17 años, lo cual quiere decir que ya hacía unos cinco años desde que Tsunade es Hokage, y en este tiempo, Sasuke se había liberado del sello maldito y había matado a Orochimaru, siendo admitido de nuevo en Konoha.

Tsunade- Chicos, ella es Aoimizu Hyuga, prima de Hinata y de Neji Hyuga.

Aoimizu- Encantada.

Naruto- ¿Eres una Hyuga?-ella asiente.-Pues eres un poco extraña... –dice, mirándola de arriba a bajo.

Aoimizu- Bueno...

Sakura- ¡¡Es cierto!!-la señala al darse cuenta de las diferencias.-¡¡No tienes los ojos blancos!!

Aoimizu- Tsunade-sama... ó.òU...

Tsunade- Ahora no entraremos en detalles, es una Hyuga, punto y final, ¿algo que objetar?-lanza una de esas miradas que dan miedo y los dos ninjas asienten asustados.-Así me gusta.

Sakura y Naruto- "Da miedo... mucho miedo"

Tsunade- Explícame, ¿a qué se debe tu desaparición? No te veo desde la cancelación de los exámenes a Chunnin.

Sakura- ¿Estuviste en el examen a Chunnin?

Aoimizu- Pues...

Kakashi- No exactemente, Aoimizu se convirtió en Chunnin a los doce años-aclaró, mientras leía el 'Paraíso del Coqueteo'.-Ella ayudó en la batalla cuando Orochimaru atacó la aldea.

Sasuke- Si es una Hyuga... ¿cómo es que nunca antes habíamos oído hablar de ella?

Kakashi- Porque fue entrenada en secreto a cargo de Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan. Cuando se convirtió en Chunnin, y después del ataque, le pidió a Tsunade-sama trabajo, y la Hokage la convirtió en la kunoichi intermedia entre Konoha y Suna-pasa una página.-Durante los dos primeros años, que es el tiempo que Sasuke pasó con Orochimaru, recibimos noticias de ella mediante los mensajeros de la Arena, pero luego, simplemente, dejamos de recibirlos.

Hinata- Exacto... ¿c-cómo es que... sabe tanto, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi- Porque yo fui el Jounnin destinado a entrenarla, lo que me da derecho a saber todas las cosas que la implican.

Naruto- ¿Y por qué no asistió a la Academia como todos?

Kakashi- Porque Hiashi así lo ordenó.

Naruto- ¿Pero por qué?

Kakashi- Pues porque...

Aoimizu- No creo que eso sea ahora de especial relevancia-le interrumpió bruscamente, todos la miraron algo sorprendidos por el repentino cambio, pero cuando volvió a sonreír les cayó una gota.-¡¡Tsunade-sama, le traigo noticias de Gaara-kun!!

¡¡Pum!!

Tsunade- ¿Cuándo te he dicho que puedes tratarlo con tanta confianza?

Aoimizu- TT.TT... pero si es él el que me obliga a llamarlo así TT.TT...

Tsunade- ¿Ah, si? Pues nada-se sienta detrás del escritorio.

Aoimizu- ¿Cómo que 'pues nada'?¡¡Me has dado injustamente!!

Tsunade- Haberte explicado mejor.

Aoimizu- No es justo... TT.TT...

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino y Kiba- "Menudo carácter más cambiante que tiene..."-a todos les cae una gota.

Kakashi y Hinata- "En estos años no ha cambiado nada"

Tsunade- Venga, se acabó la tontería.

Aoimizu- Muy bien-se vuelve a poner seria mientras movía las manos algo nerviosa.

Tsunade- Dime de una vez las noticias que te ha confiado el Kazekage de la Arena.

Aoimizu- Pues... –mira a todos los presentes-... preferiría que fuera a solas, onegai.

Tsunade- De acuerdo. Salid todos.

Sakura y Naruto- Pero...

Tsunade- ¡Pero nada!¡Fuera todos, YA!

Naruto y Sakura salieron del despacho de forma inmediata, seguidos de Sasuke y el equipo 8.

Tsunade- Kakashi, quédate.

Kakashi- De acuerdo.se dio la vuelta y cerró detrás suya la puerta, seguidamente, guardó el 'Paraíso del Coqueteo' en la riñonera ninja.

Tsunade- Ya puedes hablar.

Aoimizu- El Kazekage-sama ha querido que viniera a informaros sobre la reaparición de ellos.

Tsunade- ¿Ellos?¿No serán... ?-la Hokage se muestra sorprendida.

Aoimizu- ... Akatsuki.

Mientras, fuera del despacho...

Naruto- ¡¡Kuso, no se oye nada!!

Sasuke- Dobe, eso es porque Kakashi-sensei ha hecho un sello de silencio en la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Sakura- Parecía importante...

Sasuke- Parecía...

Kiba- Esa chica ya es extraña de por sí.

Naruto- A mí lo que me da miedo son sus cambios de carácter.

Kiba- Y que lo digas...

Naruto- De seria a alegre, de alegre a seria...

Kiba- ¿Cómo será cuando se enfade?-a ambos les entra un escalodrío.

Sakura- ¿De verdad es tu prima?

Hinata- H... Hai, lo es...

Sakura- Pues es extraña.

Sasuke- Tiene los ojos rosados en vez de blancos... es como si fuera la mezcla de dos tipos de sangre diferentes.

Hinata- "No vas nada desencaminado, Sasuke... Uchiha"

Shino- Además de eso, su estilo de lucha no es el del clan Hyuga, al igual que el símbolo que lleva en la espalda.

Hinata- E... ella sí sabe usar el estilo de lucha del clan Hyuga, p-pero solo lo usa cuando la situación lo requiere, y con respecto al símbolo en su espalda... el padre y la madre de Aoimizu lo crearon en honor a su unión, p-por eso ella lo lleva.

Naruto- Pero, Hinata-chan, eso quiere decir...

Sakura- ... que no pertenecían al mismo clan.

Sasuke- He ahí la mezcla de sangre, ahora solo queda saber... ¿a qué clan pertenecía el que no era Hyuga?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, de modo que todos entendieron que Hinata no diría más acerca del misterioso pasado de su prima.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta del despacho se abrió, de él salieron Kakashi y detrás Aoimizu.

Tsunade- Será mejor que os vayáis a casa ya-la Hokage también hizo su aparición.-Se está haciendo tarde.

Todos asintieron en silencio, y poco a poco abandonaron aquel lugar, para reunirse en un descampado cercano.

Sakura- Y bien, Kakashi-sensei, ¿de qué se trataba todo el secreto?

Kakashi- No es nada importante-ya estaba leyendo de nuevo su 'interesante' libro.

Aoimizu- "Pero que bien disimula ¬¬"

Sakura- No nos mientan.

Kakahi y Aoimizu- ¿Hm?

Sakura- Cuando saliste del despacho no estabas leyendo tu libro, Kakashi-sensei, y para que tú no leas ese libro tiene que tratarse de algo realmente importante.

Aoimizu le dirigió a su antiguo sensei una mirada que claramente decía 'Te han catado'

Kakashi- Será mejor que os vayáis ya a casa, o vuestros padres se preocuparan-y con la misma desaparece en una nube de polvo.

Aoimizu- "Pero será fresco, se va y me deja a mí sola con esta bola de curiosos"

Naruto- Pues nada, no hay de otra.

Sakura- Vamos ya.

Naruto- Hasta mañana, chicos-ellos dos emprenden el camino a sus casas, seguidos de Sasuke.

Hinata- ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?¿Volverás a casa?

Aoimizu- Sabes de sobra que no pienso volver a poner un pie sobre la mansión Hyuga, de modo que me quedaré en la casa que me dejaron mis padres.

Hinata- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Aoimizu- No hace falta, puedo ir sola, no me he olvidado del camino... –les dedica una pequeña sonrisa llena de cansancio.-Ha sido un placer volver a verte, prima, y conoceros a vosotros-hace una pequeña inclinación ante los componentes del equipo 8.-Nos vemos mañana-y desaparece como Kakashi.

El equipo 8 se mira entre sí y cada uno volvió a su casa.

La ojirrosa apareció tan solo unas calles más allá. Caminaba 'tranquilamente' por las calles hacia su casa.

Aoimizu- "Seguramente estará llena de polvo y la despensa vacía TT.TT... " A mí sola se me ocurre desaparecer durante tanto tiempo...

Unos minutos de tranquilidad, hasta que un kunai pasó por su lado, ella lo detuvo con la mano izquierda sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Sasuke- ¿Quién eres realmente?

Aoimizu- Simplemente soy la que soy-se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el ex-vengador.

Sasuke- No me vengas con acertijos, me parece demasiado extraño que hayas vuelto justo ahora después de estar fuera cuatro años.

Aoimizu- "Y yo qué culpa tengo" Tengo mis motivos.

Sasuke- ¿Tiene que ver con tus padres?¿Motivos personales?

Aoimizu- ... –sonrió, cosa que hizo que Sasuke alzase una ceja en gesto de desconfianza-... tú y yo no somos tan distintos.

Sasuke- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Aoimizu- Nada, aparte de que... –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo-... yo también busco venganza-y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sasuke tardó un poco en reaccionar, frunció el entrecejo, algo malo iba a ocurrir, de eso estaba seguro y, además... las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha y la Arena preocupados

Capítulo 3º: Konoha y la Arena preocupados/Ramen

Kakashi permanecía sentado en el sillón del despacho de la Hokage, mientras ella daba vueltas por la sala.

Tsunade- Esto no puede estar pasando...

Kakashi- Pero lo está.

Tsunade- Esto no puede estar ocurriendo...

Kakashi- Pero lo está.

Tsunade- Tiene que ser una pesadilla...

Kakashi- Pero no lo es.

Tsunade- ¡¡Cállate ya!!-dándole un golpe.-No me puedo creer que hayan vuelto a aparecer...

Kakashi- ... Akatsuki de nuevo, eso traerá problemas.

FLASHBACK

Tsunade- Ya puedes hablar.

Aoimizu- El Kazekage-sama ha querido que viniera a informaros sobre la reaparición de ellos...

Tsunade- ¿Ellos?¿No serán... ?-la Hokage se muestra sorprendida.

Aoimizu- ... Akatsuki.

Kakashi- Con que reaparición.

Aoimizu- Así es, se han encontrado indicios cerca de la Arena que nos están dando a pensar sobre la reaparición de dicha organización.

Tsunade- ¿Qué clase de indicios?

Aoimizu- Asesinato.

Tsunade y Kakashi- ¿Asesinato?

Aoimizu- Hace una semana fue hallado el cuerpo de un ninja de élite de la Arena completamente destrozado.

Kakashi- Pero pudo haber sido cualquiera.

Aoimizu- Eso es cierto, pudo haber sido cualquier ninja que busca problemas con la Arena, nosotros también hubiéramos pensado lo mismo de no haber encontrado esto sustituyendo al ojo derecho-tira un objeto sobre el escritorio, Kakashi y Tsunade se acercan a mirar.

Tsunade- N... no puede ser...

Kakashi- Esto es...

Aoimizu- Un anillo de Akatsuki, el de Kakuzu para ser exactos.

Kakashi- Pero no puede estar vivo, yo me aseguré de rematarle con el chidori.

Aoimizu- Bueno, también hay otra opción.

Tsunade y Kakashi- ¿Cuál?

Aoimizu- Que uno de los supervivientes de Akatsuki lo recogiese cuando Kakuzu fue derrotado, y que ahora lo han usado para anunciar su regreso.

Tsunade- Es algo muy probable.

Aoimizu- Además de todo esto... los que vigilan las puerta de Suna aseguran haber visto unas capas negras con nubes rojas.

Kakashi- Pero... ¿por qué han decidido aparecer ahora? Queda más de medio año para los exámenes a Chunnin.

Aoimizu- Es cierto, pero el motivo de que aparecieran la última vez no fueron precisamente los exámenes a Chunnin.

Tsunade- Los Bijuu...

Aoimizu- Así es, tanto el Kazekage-sama como los miembros del consejo piensan que la Organización Akatsuki ha logrado recuperarse de la pérdida de la mayoría de sus miembros, y que han vuelto para llevarse lo que la última vez no pudieron.

Tsunade- El Kyuubi...

Aoimizu- Precisamente.

Tsunade- Visto lo visto solo nos queda reunirnos con la Arena para hablar del tema, así que hay que avisar a Gaara-sama...

Aoimizu- Es lo único que se puede hacer por ahora.

Tsunade- Enseguida envió un mensajero a la Arena.

Aoimizu- Hai.

Kakashi- Aoi-chan, esta información no puede salir de aquí¿de acuerdo? Si los demás Chunnin se enterasen causaría un gran revuelo.

Aoimizu- Hai.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tsunade- Y yo que pensaba que no íbamos a tener más problemas...

Kkashi- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde el mensajero en llegar a la Arena?

Tsunade- Es un ninja que tiene la velocidad como punto fuerte, si no lo recibe hoy a última hora de la noche, lo hará mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

¡¡Toc, toc, toc!!

Tsunade- Adelante.

Aoimizu- Buenos días... –la kunoichi aparece por la puerta soñolienta.

Kakashi- Anda, Aoi-chan¿se te ofrece algo?

Aoimizu- Iie, solo pasaba a saludar.

Tsunade- Oye, Aoi-chan¿cuánto hace desde que saliste de la Arena?

Aoimizu- ¿Ah? Pues... unos cuatro o cinco días...

Tsunade- ¿Cuatro o cinco días?

Aoimizu- Hai¿por qué?

Tsunade- Aoimizu¿has mandado un mensaje a Gaara como que llegaste a Konoha sana y salva?

Aoimizu- ¿E-eh... ? Ooops...

Tsunade- ¿Sabes cómo estará ahora Gaara?

Aoimizu- Con ganas de querer matarme...

Mientras, en la Villa de la Arena...

Gaara- ¡¡Arght... esta chica!!

Temari- Tranquilo, hermano, ya sabes cómo es.

Gaara- Precisamente porque sé como es ella es que no pienso tranquilizarme hasta que llegue un mensajero que me lo confirme.

Kankuro- Me parece que te preocupas demasiado por esa chica-dijo de forma pícara.

Gaara- Deja de decir tonterías, es normal que me preocupe.

Temari- Después de todo... esa chica es su confidente.

Gaara- ¿Algún problema con eso?

Kankuro y Temari- No, ninguno, jejeje.

Konoha...

Aoimizu- Ooops...

Tsunade- Menuda mala memoria la tuya.

Aoimizu- Jejeje...

Kakashi- Gaara debe de estar preocupado por ti.

Aoimizu- Claro, preocupado y con ganas de querer matarme ¬¬

Kakashi- Entiéndele, desde que Akatsuki le quitó a Shukaku del su interior, Gaara se ha permitido el lujo de poder amar-levanta la vista del libro para ver el rostro sonrojado de la kunoichi.

Aoimizu- Etto... yo mejor me voy... jejeje... –la joven sale volando del despacho.

Tsunade- ¿Crees que esos dos se traen algo?

Kakashi- ¿Gaara y Aomizu? No lo creo, estoy seguro.

Mientras, la joven caminaba por las calles de Konoha...

Aoimizu- Yo solo sé que el Kazekage me va a matar... espero que no se le ocurra venir a Konoha...

Hinata- ¡¡Aoi-chaaaaaaaaan!!

Aoimizu- ¿Hm?-se dio la vuelta al oír que la llamaban.

Hinata- ¡Prima!

Aoimizu- Konichiwa, Hinata.

Hinata- Te he estado buscando.

Aoimizu- ¿Hm?¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Hinata- Iie, los chicos me han preguntado por ti.

Aoimizu- ¿Y eso por qué?

Hinata- Bueno, a decir verdad... Sasuke-san ha sido el primero en preguntarme dónde podría encontrarte...

Aoimizu- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Hinata- Sí¿ha pasado algo?

Aoimizu- Hina-chan, nos acabamos de conocer¿cómo quieres que pase algo?

Hinata- Yo solo decía.

Aoimizu- "Seguramente siente curiosidad por aquellas palabras"

Hinata- Bueno, venía a decirte que Naruto-kun quiere que vengas a comer ramen con nsotros.

Aoimizu- ¿Naruto?¿El chico rubio del kitsune?

Hinata- Hai.

Aoimizu- Pues vamos, hace tiempo que no como ramen.

Hinata- Veo que sigues siendo una golosa.

Aoimizu- Los buenos defectos nunca se pierden-cogió a su prima de la mano y echaron a correr en dirección al descampado, donde esperaban los demás.-¡¡Konochiwaaa!!

Sakura- Hola, Aoi-chan.

Sasuke- Tú... –la ojirrosa le saca la lengua divertida, gesto que nadie entiende excepto el Uchiha.-Hmm... dobe ¬¬.

Aoimizu- Baka ¬¬

Naruto- Aoi-chan¿quieres venir a comer ramen con nosotros?

Aoimizu- ¿Ah? Claro.

Naruto- ¡¡Bien!! Ahora que estamos todos, vamos ya.

Sasuke- Vete despacio, usurantonkachi.

Naruto- Calla, Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke- Hmp.

Hinata- Que suptectibles están hoy... los tres –mirando a Aoimizu, Naruto y Saasuke.

Sakura- Es verdad, casi parece que no se soportan... –mirando solo a Sasuke y Aoimizu.

Kiba- Bah, esos dos siempre se han llevado mal-mirando solo al Uchiha y al Uzumaki.

Shino- Cada uno piensa lo que le da la gana...

Al poco rato llegaron al querido Ichiraku de Naruto, y cada uno se pidió un bol, o tazón como prefiráis llamarlo, de ramen.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Delicioso!!

Sasuke- Otra loca por el ramen ¬¬

Aoimizu- Menos mal que mi madre no heredó el 'humor' de los Uchihas, si no seguramente yo también hubiera heredado ese mal carácter ¬¬ -decía en susurro, a la vez que se metía los fideos en la boca.

Sasuke- ¿Qué has dicho?

Aoimizu- N... nada, no es nada, jejejeje...

Sasuke- Espera¿acaso tú... ?

Aoimizu- ¡¡Ayame-neechan, quiero otro por favor!!-se va a donde está Ayame con Naruto, dejando al Uchiha con la gran duda.-"Tengo que vigilar mi gran bocota... "

Sakura- Sasuke-kun¿ocurre algo?

Sasuke- Nada, pero esa chica... –mirándola como queriéndola matar ¬¬

Sakura- ¿Chica?¿Hablas de Aoi-chan?

Sasuke- Es extraña.

Sakura- Un poco sí -.-U

Sasuke- Y algo me dice... que su madre era de un clan muy poderoso...

Sakura- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Sasuke- No la he visto luchar, pero como todos sabemos, los descendientes heredan el estilo de lucha de su clan, así como las barreras de sangre. Según lo que me contó Shino, ella no utilizó el estilo Hyuga para luchar contra aquel ninja.

Sakura- Es probable que tengas razón¿pero a qué clan podría pertenecer? Es decir, hay muchos clanes poderosos en Konoha.

Sasuke- Eso es verdad.

Sakura- Ne, Sasuke-kun –le llama, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

Sasuke- ¿Hm?

Sakura- ¿Te gusta Aoi-chan?

Sasuke- ¡Puaf, puaf, puaf!-el joven se atraganta con los fideos.

Sakura- ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunta, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Sasuke- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso.

Sakura- Gomen, pensé que te gustaba...

Sasuke- Sakura, me parece extraña... pero no, no me gusta... ni loco, tiene un carácter demasiado parecido al mío...

Sakura- Es cierto, ambos tenéis la misma mala leche y sois serios.

Sasuke- ¡Oye!

Sakura- Jajajaja, gomen, gomen-se disculpa, mientras trataba de dejar de reír.

Sasuke la mira con calidez y una muy leve sonrisa, cuando Haruno deja de reír, vuelve a tener el rostro de siempre.

Sakura- Ne, Sasuke-kun, no cambies nunca-le dice, con ternura.

Sasuke- ¿Por qué dices e... ?-el moreno se sonroja levemente.

Sakura- ¡¡Otro, por favor!!

Sasuke- "Parece que hoy es el día de dejar a Sasuke Uchiha con la palabra en la boca... n.nU

Después de acabar de comerse el ramen, los jóvenes se quedan en el descampado hasta que el cielo lleno de estrellas empieza a cubrir el atardecer de Konoha, por lo que deciden irse cada uno a su casa.

A esa misma hora en la Arena...

Mensajero de Konoha- ¡¡Traigo un mensaje para el Kazekage-sama!!

Temari- Menos mal, ya era hora.

Temari le guía hacia el despacho de u hermano menor, nada más abrir la puerta ve cómo el joven Kazekage se ha quedado mirando por la ventana, pensativo.

Temari- Gaara, ya llegó el mensajero de Konoha.

Gaara se da la vuelta y mira al hombre.

Gaara- Dime si está bien o ya verás la que te espera.

Temari- Gaara, no lo amenaces.

Gaara- Hmp.

Mensajero de Konoha- Hmm... ¿se refiere a Aoimizu-san?

Gaara- ¿A quién si no?

Mensajero de Konoha- Ella está bien, llegó ayer por la tarde a la Villa.

Gaara- +Suspiro+... menos mal... ¿Traes algún mensaje de Tsunade-sama?

Mensajero de Konoha- Tsunade-sama le ruega que se reúna con ella lo más pronto posible.

Gaara- ... –pensando-... Dile al Quinto que así será, ya puedes retirarte-el hombre hace una inclinación y se va.

Temari- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Gaara- Prepara todo lo que necesitemos, mañana mismo emprenderemos el camino hacia Konoha.

Temari- Como ordenes.

Gaara- "Espera un poco, Aoi, solo un poco"-piensa, mientras miraba por la ventana.

En Konoha...

Las dos Hyugas caminaban hacia la casa de la menor, hablando con tranquilidad.

Hinata- ¿Por qué te perseguía aquel ninja?

Aoimizu- ¿El de la Niebla?... por el Byasengan.

Hinata- Ya veo, te sigue causando problemas ¿eh?

Aoimizu- Unos cuantos, pero no me arrepiento de poseerlo, es lo único que me queda de mis padres... aparte de la casa-lo último lo dice con una sonrisa forzada.

Hinata- ¿Cuándo piensas contarle la verdad a Sasuke-san?

Aoimizu- Pues... –la mira de una forma que claramente decía 'Me da más pereza tener que contárselo que limpiar la casa', a la ojiblanco le cae una gota-... supongo que cuando no me quede más remedio... "Y su aparece Akatsuki no me va a quedar más remedio que decírselo"... –entonces, un escalofrío la recorre de arriba a bajo, se da la vuelta sobresaltada, pero no ve nada.

Hinata- ¿Pasa algo?

Aoimizu- N... no, no es nada. "Acaso me estaban... ¿observando?"-mira las calles que dejaban atrás de reojo.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4: Aparece Gaara

Capítulo 4º: El ataque del ninja del Sonido/Aparece Gaara

Dos días habían pasado desde entonces. Hinata, Sakura y Aoimizu estaban sentadas en un claro del bosque fuera de la Aldea. Los chicos habían ido a buscar leña, ya que querían hacer una especie de barbacoa improvisada.

Sakura- Y así fue como la maestra Tsunade me entrenó.

Aoimizu- Ah... etto... –la chica estaba azul después de escuchar el entrenamiento al que había sometido el Quinto a Sakura.

Sakura- ¿Hm?¿Pasa algo?

Aoimizu- No deberías preguntar -.-''

Hinata- Jejeje...

Un ruido de hojas pisoteadas hace que Aoimizu se ponga en pie de un salto, alerta y mirando para todos lados.

Sakura- ¿qué pasa?

Aoimizu- Estad atentas-en ese instante seis kunais se acercan a ella, las chicas saltan hacia atrás para esquivarlos.

Ninja del Sonido- Jejeje... parece que eres lista... –de entre los arbustos sale un ninja con el protector del Sonido.

Aoimizu- Oh, no, otro más no... –pone cara de fastidio.

Sakura- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aoimizu- No hace falta que se lo preguntes ¬¬

Ninja del Sonido- ¡¡Quiero el Byasengan!!

Aoimizu- Oh, por la memoria del 4º Hokage-pone los ojos en blanco.

Ninja del Sonido- ¡¡Peleemos!!

Aoimizu- Si te hace ilusión... –la chica saca cuatro shurikkens del bolsillo, dos en cada mano, y los lanza hacia el ninja, que los esquiva con facilidad.-Parece que este va a darme lata...

Sakura- Entonces te ayudaremos.

Aoimizu- Iie.

Sakura y Hinara- ¿Eh?

Aoimizu- Id a buscar a los demás, yo puedo sola con él "o eso espero"

Hinata- ¿Estás segura?

Aoimizu- Hai, id ya, estáis desperdiciando el tiempo.

Sakura- Volveremos lo más pronto que podamos.

Hinata y Sakura salen corriendo en busca de los chicos.

Ninja del Sonido- Eres una ilusa si crees que vas a poder tú sola contra mí, yo no soy como Kyoshita.

Aoimizu- ¿Kyoshita? Ah, el ninja de la Niebla...

Ninja del Sonido- ¡¡Prepárate!!¡¡**Bunshin no jutsu**!!-alrededor de la joven aparecen varios clones.

Aoimizu- ¿Una replicación?-parpadea asombrada-¿Estás de broma?

Ninja del Sonido- No es ninguna broma-la joven ve como todos sacan kunais.

Ninja del Sonido (clon)- No somos multiplicaciones normales.

Aoimizu- ¿Ah, no?

Ninja del Sonido (clon)- ¡¡No!!-todos lanzan sus kunais.

Aoimizu- Ay, madre, ¿empezamos fuerte desde el principio?-junta sus manos: conejo, rata, rata, conejo, rata, caballo, rata, conejo, conejo y caballo-¡¡Cúpula de protección!!-un escudo se forma alrededor de ella justo a tiempo, los kunais impactan directamente en ella.-Uff, por qué poco...

Ninja del Sonido (clon)- Maldita sea...

Aoimizu- ¿Quieres luchar en serio? Pues bien, luchemos en serio-la joven se quita la venda del brazo derecho y la tira al suelo, reúne chakra en su brazo y hace los sellos: gallo, perro, dragón, serpiente, serpiente, dragón, perro y gallo.-¡¡Técnica del Dragón Negro!!-estira el brazo hacia el montón de clones, y libera al Dragón, que inmediatamente arrasa con todos los clones y los hace desaparecer.

Ninja del Sonido- ¡¡Arght... !!-sale disparado hacia atrás, pero entonces da una vuelta en el aire, coge dos kunais y dos shurikens, se impulsa gracias a un árbol y se los lanza a la chica-¡¡Muere!!

Ella esquiva uno de los kunais con facilidad, pero la trayectoria del otro era la contraria, de modo que le pasa rozando el hombro y los dos shurikkens se le clavan en las piernas.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Ah!!-la chica cae al suelo de rodillas, se quita los shurikkens de los muslos y lanza un pequeño gemido de dolor.-Maldita sea... duele... –murmura, a la vez que volvía a ponerse de pie.

Ninja del Sonido- ¿Qué te ha parecido?-sonríe de forma irónica.

Aoimizu- "Diablos, ¿lo uso o no lo uso?"-Aoimizu sacude bruscamente su cabeza-"No, aún puedo luchar sin él"-la joven vuelve a realizar los mismos ellos de antes.-¡¡Técnica del Dragón Negro!!

Ninja del Sonido- Vas lista si crees que esta vez también me tomarás por sorpresa-realiza unos sellos que no voy a nombrar porque me da pereza-¡¡Técnica de la luz reveladora!!-una pantalla de luz aparece delante de él.

Aoimizu- ¿Pero qué... ?-se paraliza al ver como chocan contra la pantalla, esta le devuelve el ataque.-¡¡Aaahh!!-la chica sale disparada hacia atrás y se golpea contra la pared del acantilado.-A... ah...

Mientras, bastante lejos de allí...

Sakura- ¡¡Sasuke-kun, Narutoo!!

Hinata- ¡¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!!

Entonces se topan con los ninjas que venían corriendo en la misma dirección que ellas.

Sakura- ¡Por fin!

Hinata- ¿D... dónde os habíais metido?

Kiba- Tuvimos que alejarnos porque no encontrábamos leña seca.

Sasuke- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?¿Por qué hay tantos estruendos?

Shino- ¿Dónde está Aoimizu?

Sakura- La ha atacado un ninja, están luchando en el claro en el que estábamos.

Naruto- ¿¡La habéis dejado sola!?

Sakura- No sabíamos qué hacer, y ella nos dijo que os buscáramos.

Kiba- Maldita sea, aún estamos muy lejos, no sé si llegaremos a tiempo.

Naruto- Hay que intentarlo, ¡vamos!

Los ninjas emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia el claro donde se encontraba la Hyuga luchando.

Con Aoimizu...

Nos situamos de nuevo en un terreno casi destrozado, Aoimizu se encontraba llena de heridas y respiraba de forma agitada, pero el ninja del Sonido tampoco estaba sano, ya que había recibido una buena dosis de ataques de la Hyuga.

Ninja del Sonido- Eres una gatita muy dura de pelar...

Aoimizu- E... eso ya... te lo había dicho.

Ninja del Sonido- Sin embargo, eres una kunoichi normal, ¿cuánto chakra te queda?

Aoimizu- Te aseguro que el suficiente para patearte el culo-se limpia el rastro de sangre que le salía del labio. A pesar de su seguridad, era mentira, a pesar de ser el Dragón Negro su técnica más débil, si no hacía algo antes... gastaba cantidades de chakra algo altas.- ¡¡**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!!-la joven realiza la técnica de clones de sombra total, asombrando al del Sonido.

Ninja del Sonido- Espera... ¿acaso tú has leído el pergamino del primer Hokage?

Aoimizu (junto con sus clones)- Sí, lo cierto es que fue bastante divertido liar a los guardias que lo protegían, lo leí a los... siete años, jaja.

Ninja del Sonido- De todas formas y aunque sea una de las técnicas del primer Hokage, no te servirá de mucho.

Aoimizu (clon)- Yo no estaría tan segura.

Aoimizu (clon)- Esta técnica consiste en utilizar el Kage Bunshin, varias veces seguidas, para conseguir muchos colones mas, pero dichos clones, no son ilusiones, sino replicas reales.

Ninja del Sonido- ¿Y eso qué con qué?

Aoimizu (junto con sus clones)- ¡¡Que te voy a devolver lo que me has hecho, y con intereses!!-todos los clones levantan el brazo derecho y el Dragón Negro brilla en cada uno de ellos.-¡¡Técnica del Dragón Negro!!

Ninja del Sonido- ¡¡Técnica de la luz reveladora!!-devuelve algunos de los ataques destrozando a sus respectivos clones, pero recibe más de la mitad de los ataques, por lo que es lanzado hacia atrás y da de lleno con el acantilado, quedando incrustado en él.

Aoimizu- A... ah... "Que mal me siento... "

Ninja del Sonido- A... aún no estoy... vencido... –el ninja se levanta.

Aoimizu- "¿Pero aún está vivo?"-piensa la joven, desde el suelo ve como el ninja del Sonido saca seis kunais en cada mano.

Ninja del Sonido- ¡¡Muere!!

Aoimizu- "¿Acaso es este... el final?"-la Hyuga se resigna, no le quedaba ni un poco de chakra para realizar una técnica protectora, ni fuerzas para esquivar los kunais.

Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Shino- ¡¡Aoimizu!!-los ninjas aparecen entre los árboles destrozados, pero era demasiado tarde, faltaba muy poco para que los doce kunais se clavaran en el cuerpo de la menor.-¡¡NO, AOIMIZU!!

Gaara- ¡¡Brazo de Arena!!

Aoimizu- ¿Eh... ?

Lo único que ve antes de que su vista se nuble por completo, es como un brazo de arena se interpone entre ella y los kunais, finalmente... se desmaya.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5: Protección extrema

Capítulo 5º- Protección extrema.

Los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara, se movió hacia el otro lado, pero igualmente le llegaban, se puso boca arriba sabiendo de que no podría seguir durmiendo, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Las formas borrosas empezaron a aclararse y la joven supo que estaba en una habitación.

Sasuke- Ya era hora de que despertases.

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?-se viró hacia la derecha, y vio al Uchiha sentado en el sillón, mirándola directamente.-¿Dónde estoy?

Sasuke- En el hospital central de Konoha, Naruto y los demás han salido un momento a hablar con el doctor, y me han dejado a mí a tu cargo.

Aoimizu- Ah... un momento... ¡el ninja!¿Q-qué pasó?-se viró completamente hacia él, incorporándose de golpe en la cama y sintiendo como si la atravesaran varios kunais los músculos del cuerpo.

Sasuke- No hagas movimientos bruscos, aún no estás recuperada del todo-luego su mirar se vuelve más serio y frío.-Y con respecto al ninja... él lo mató.

Aoimizu- ¿Él?¿De quién hablas?-Aoimizu le mira confusa.

Gaara- A mí, habla de mí-se sobresalta al oír esa voz tan conocida para ella y se da la vuelta con rapidez hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Allí estaba el chico de 17 años, de pelo pelirrojo y hermosos (hermosísimos) ojos verde agua.

Aoimizu- Gaa... ra... sama...

Gaara- Uchiha, déjame a solas con ella.

Sasuke- Como digas-él sale y cierra la puerta tras sí, dejando a los dos jóvenes sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la joven decidió hablar.

Aoimizu- ¿Cuánto tiempo... llevo aquí?

Gaara- Un día. ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?

Gaara- Ellos me lo han contado todo, ¿cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte tú sola a un ninja del Sonido?

Aoimizu- Yo...

Gaara- ¿Y por qué diantres no activaste el Byasengan?

Aoimizu- Yo... quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar sin él...

Gaara- El Dragón Negro, a pesar de ser tu técnica más débil, gasta altas cantidades de chakra porque forma parte de tu cuerpo, el Byasengan hace que estas cantidades de chakra disminuyan. Jamás vuelvas a usar el Dragón Negro sin haber activado antes el Byasengan.

Aoimizu- De acuerdo... –murmura, con la cabeza gacha.

El Kazekage soltó un suspiro, aquella chica era como Naruto, era capaz de cambiar a las personas y con solo unas palabras, independientemente si el otro quiere o no, ella lo hace su amigo. Se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, y sin previo aviso la abrazó. Ella se sorprende, pero solo apoya la cabeza en el (fuerte, amplio, musculoso) pecho de él.

Gaara- M... me tenías preocupado, dobe, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Aoimizu- Sumimazen, Gaara-sama.

Gaara- Te he dicho que no me digas así-se separa de ella y la mira de forma reprobatoria.-Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames solo Gaara.

Aoimizu- Gomen, Gaara-kun.

Gaara- Algo es algo.

Naruto- ¡¡AOI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!-el Uzumaki aparece de forma escandalosa en la habitación, sobresaltando a los dos ninjas.

Aoimizu- Konichiwa, Naruto-kun.

Hinata- ¡¡Prima!!-la ojiblanco va hasta su prima y la ahoga (literalmente) en un abrazo.

Sakura- ¿Qué tal estás?

Aoimizu- B... bien... Hi... Hinata, m... me ahogas... –la joven empezaba a ponerse azul.

Hinata- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa, lo siento!!

Sasuke- Qué débil eres.

Aoimizu- Mira quién vino a hablar, el que ni siquiera fue capaz de librarse solo del sello maldito-chasquea la lengua con fastido.

Sasuke- Mira que te gusta meter el dedo en la yaga.

Aoimizu- Pues no seas tan creído.

Sasuke- Olvídame.

Aoimizu- Será un placer.

Gaara y Hinata- "Tienen exactamente el mismo carácter"

Kiba- Si tienes fuerzas para discutir con el Uchiha es que estás mejor.

Aoimizu- Pues sí.

Tsunade- El médico ya te ha dado el alta-la Hokage aparece por la puerta abierta.-Puedes irte cuando quieras, soloca.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Buff, ahora mismo!!

Dos horas más tarde ya estaban fuera del hospital. La chica estira las piernas complacida, después de varios intentes había conseguido ponerse de pie y el dolor se había ido yendo. Iban caminado hacia su casa, para asegurarse de que la ojirrosa descansara lo suficiente.

Aoimizu- No hacía falta que me acompañarais.

Hinata- Queremos asegurarnos de que descanses.

Aoimizu- ¿Todos?-mira a la multitud nunja detrás de ella.-+Suspiro+... Si la casa está patas arriba yo no sé nada... –gota general.

Gaara- Tan desordenada como siempre.

Aoimizu- Te recuerdo que es culpa tuya que haya estado años sin pasar por aquí ¬¬

Gaara- Hmp... –se sonroja y adelanta al grupo.

Aoimizu- Eh, espera. No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad?-hace ademán de echar a correr detrás de él, pero las piernas le fallan y cae al suelo, aunque alguien la sostiene antes de caer completamente.

Naruto- ¿Estás bien?-el rubio queda delante de ella.

Aoimizu- Etto... pero, ¿quién... ?-levanta la vista, y a lo lejos ve que la mirada verde agua de Gaara está clavada en ella, entonces... lo que la había sujetado era... arena.

Gaara- Parece que seguirás dándome problemas.

Aoimizu- ¡En!¿Qué insinúas con eso?-nota como la arena la eleva del suelo, quedando como si estuviese en una alfombra voladora (no sé por qué me ha dado ahora por Aladín, me parece que estar con Bakura me afecta demasiado)-Oye, que no estoy inválida.

Gaara- No, pero casi. Aún no has recuperado tu chakra del todo.

Aoimizu- Ah, maldita sea...

Naruto- ¿En serio ese es Gaara?

Sakura- Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado.

Sasuke- Hmm...

Kiba- ¿Gaara mostrando cariño?¿En qué momento el mundo se ha puesto del revés?

Shino- Y yo que pensaba que seguía siendo un sádico.

Hinata- Aoi-chan cambia a las personas.

Tsunade- Vosotros pensáis lo que os da la gana, ¿verdad?

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Hinata- Jejeje...

Sasuke y Shino- ...

Aoimizu- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí?¡Venga, que ya llegamos!-ellos ya se encontraban bastante lejos.

Al poco rato llegaron a casa de la menor, que se encontraba a solo tres calles de la del Uchiha.

Aoimizu- Bueno, bienvenidos a mi hogar-se bajó de la alfombra de arena, que se desasió al instante, y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Era una antigua casa de madera, de dos pisos, de puertas de papel y tejas azules. Al atravesar la puerta se podía ver un pequeño jardín, a la derecha una fuente llena de hiedras y a la izquierda varios árboles frutales.

Sakura- Vaya, es preciosa.

Aoimizu- Es herencia de mis padres-la joven sonríe y abre la puerta principal, invitándolos a pasar.

Por dentro era de madera y las paredes pintadas de azul claro. Abrió la puerta corredera y los guió hacia la sala. La casa había sido limpiada (de mala gana, pero limpiada), puesto que no había rastro alguno de polvo y también habían plantas, cuadros y figuras.

Aoimizu- Os ofrecería algo, pero... –baja la vista apenada-... aún no he llenado la despensa.

Hinata- ¿Quieres que vaya a... a hacerte la compra?

Aoimizu- N... no, ya iré yo más tarde.

Sakura- ¡¡De eso nada!!-la menor de los Hyuga pega un brinco del puro susto.- TÚ tienes que quedarte en cama DESCANSANDO.

Aoimizu- P... pero yo...

Sakura- Nada de peros-mirada que da miedo.-Hinata y yo iremos a hacerte la compra.

Aoimizu- D... de acuerdo, arigatô...

Naruto- ¡¡Entonces hoy también comeremos ramen, dattebayo!!

Kiba- Vamos a traerlo, Naruto.

Naruto- Sí-se levanta.

Kiba- Ven con nosotros, Shino.

Shino- Sois como abejas a la miel... a ambos os atraen la comida...

Kiba y Naruto- "Tenía que ser algo de insectos... "

Los tres chicos salen de la casa.

Tsunade- Vamos, chicas, hay que traerle comida a la señorita despistada o se nos morirá de hambre.

Aoimizu- ¬¬

Sakura y Hinata- ¡¡Hai!!

Las chicas se levantan y también salen de la casa. La sala se queda en silencio, ¿la razón? Gaara, Sasuke y Aoimizu eran los únicos que quedaban allí.

Aoimizu- "¿Por qué me dejaron con estos dos a solas? Tsunade-sama, eres cruel... TT.TT"

Gaara- Aoi...

Aoimizu- ¿Ah? D-dime, Gaara-kun.

Gaara- ¿Dónde está el baño?-a la joven le cae una gota.

Aoimizu- Al final del pasillo, a la derecha...

Él asiente, le echa una mirada al Uchiha y sale por la puerta. Otra vez la sala se queda en silencio, lo que hace que el ambiente se ponga tenso.

Aoimizu- Si vas a decir algo, dilo ya-le invita, al ver que él no dejaba de mirarla.

Sasuke- ¿Quién eres?

Aoimizu- Creo que ya respondí a esa pregunta.

Sasuke- Quiero saber, por qué el símbolo que llevas a la espalda se parece tanto al de los Uchihas.

Descripción del símbolo: tenía como una especie de raqueta de ping-pong (Uchihas) y en el centro una especie de llama roja (Hyugas)

Aoimizu- Lo llevo porque simboliza la unión de mis padres.

Sasuke- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?¿Acaso alguno de tus padres era Uchiha?¿Es por eso que buscas venganza?¿Quieres vengarte de Itachi Uchiha?

Aoimizu- Son demasiadas preguntas juntas.

Sasuke- Respóndelas-se inclina, quedando un poco encima de la chica.-Porque entonces eso querría decir que el clan Uchiha no ha desaparecido del todo, y que los únicos supervivientes no somos ese maldito asesino y yo.

Aoimizu- Aún así... tú seguirías siendo el heredero del clan, ya que tu hermano mayor es un asesino de clase S y renunció al derecho de ser el líder.

Sasuke- Entonces... ¿Es cierto?¿Eres una Uchiha?

Gaara- Ejem, ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunta, al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban aquellos dos.

Sasuke- Solo intercambiábamos algunas palabras.

Se aparta lentamente de ella sin romper el contacto visual de sus ojos. Gaara les echa una mirada, no estaban sonrojados, el Uchiha ya había dirigido su vista hacia el interesante patio y la Hyuga hacia el lado contrario.

Gaara- "Esto se está volviendo complicado"-piensa, al entender la posible situación.

Unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que una explosión sacude levemente la casa. Sasuke y Gaara se levantan alerta, mientras que Aoimizu pone los ojos en blanco.

Aoimizu- Por Dios... que acabo de salir del hospital...


	6. Chapter 6: El Byasengan

Capítulo 6º- El Byasengan/Verdades que tarde o temprano salen a la luz.

Sasuke- ¿Quién habrá sido?-los tres salen fuera de la casa, Sasuke se vira hacia la Hyuga.-Tú quédate aquí.

Aoimizu- De eso nada, ¿a quién te crees que están buscando?

Sasuke- ¿A ti?¿Y eso por qué?

Aoimizu- No importa ahora.

Sasuke- No, sí que importa, dímelo.

Aoimizu- Sasuke...

Gaara- Uchiha, ya hablaremos después.

Sasuke- Quiero entender lo que está pasando.

Aoimizu- Ya lo entenderás.

Sasuke- ¿Quién eres?-le vuelve a preguntar por enésima vez.

Aoimizu- Una vengadora-le responde, y va detrás del Kazekage hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Salen fuera de la puerta principal de Konoha, donde se han reunido todos los jounins y chunings de la aldea.

Aoimizu- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tsunade- ¡¡Aoimizu!!

Aoimizu- ¿Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade- Ven, mira lo que hay aquí-la coge de la mano y se la lleva al frente de toda la multitud.

Naruto- ¡¡Aoi-chan!!

Aoimizu- ¿Naruto-kun?¿Sakura-san?¿Hinata?

Hinata- Prima, mira eso-señala el lugar de la explosión.

La joven se acerca y ve lo que han escrito en el suelo con el fuego : 'Vendremos a buscarte, resultado de los dos clanes, y nos llevaremos el Byasengan'

Aoimizu- ... –la kunoichi se quedó sin palabras y tan solo tembló ligeramente.

Sasuke- A... kat... su... ki...

Naruto- ¿¡Qué!?¡¡No puede ser!!

Tsunade- Veo que esto no va a poder seguir manteniéndose en secreto...

Por orden de la Hokage, todos se reúnen en el patio principal. Gaara y Aoimizu van al frente junto a ella. Mientras, otros jounins se encargaban de apagar el fuego.

Tsunade- Hemos recibido noticias escalofriantes, Akatsuki ha vuelto a aparecer, pero desconocemos el motivo, es posible que se hayan recuperado y vuelvan más fuertes que nunca.

Iruka- Tsunade-sama, ¿qué sucede con el mensaje?

Tsunade- Por lo visto, Akatsuki está interesado en una habilidad que solo posee una persona en el mundo, Aoimizu Hyuga.

La multitud lanza una exclamación y algunos se ponen a murmurar.

Tsunade- Por si os lo estáis preguntando... SÍ se trata de la misma persona que fue rechazada por su propia familia y SÍ se trata de la misma persona que hace de intermediaria entre Suna y Konoha-luego los mira-¿Algo que objetar?

Todos- ¡¡No!!

Tsunade- Así me gusta. Por ahora, triplicaremos la seguridad y un equipo de ANBUS irán a registrar el bosque. El registro de visitas ha de ser más estricto, hay que revisar a los visitantes y sus equipajes, ¿Queda claro?

Todos- ¡¡Sí!!

Tsunade- Pues entonces id a hacer lo que he dicho. El equipo 7, el quipo 8 más Aoimizu, Kakashi y Gaara, os quiero ahora mismo en mi despacho.

Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Aoimizu, Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke- Hai.

Los jounins se dividen y los mencionados acuden al despacho de la Godaime.

Sasuke- Quiero una explicación AHORA.

Kakashi- Tranuilo, Sasuke.

Tsunade- Escuchad, tanto el equipo 9 como el 10 se encuentran en una misión, pero en cuanto vuelvan serán informados de nuestra actual situación.

Naruto- ¿De verdad han vuelto?

Kakashi- Así es, la última vez no pudimos vencer ni a Itachi, ni a Deidara, ni a Tobi y mucho menos al líder.

Sakura- Entonces estamos de nuevo en alerta roja.

Tsunade- Por ahora parece que buscan a Aoimizu, de modo que no sabemos si siguen detrás del Kyubi y de los otros Bijuus.

Aoimizu- ...

Sasuke- ¿Por qué la persiguen?¿Qué es lo que atrae tanto al Akatsuki?

Tsunade y Kakashi se miraron entre sí, como pensando si era el momento adecuado, luego miraron a Aoimizu y a Gaara buscando su aprobación, ambos se encogieron de hombros y asintieron.

Tsunade- Salid todos excepto Sasuke, Aoimizu, Kakashi, Gaara y Hinata.

Los demás aceptaron sin reprochar, se encontraban demasiado sorprendidos como para rechistar.

Tsunade- Buscan el Byasengan.

Sasuke- ¿Y qué es el Byasengan?

Aoimizu- Es el resultado de la mezcla de dos barreras de sangre diferentes.

Sasuke- ¿Qué barreras de sangre?

Aoimizu- El Ojo Blanco de los Hyuga y el... –la menor libera el Byasengan, el color rosa pálido de sus ojos se vuelve más intenso y aparecen tres comas negras alrededor de la pupila.

Sasuke- ... e-el Sharingan...

Aoimizu- Como bien has estado sospechando, por mis venas no solo corre sangre de los Hyugas, sino también de los Uchihas.

Gaara- Su padre era el hermano menor de Hiashi y su madre era la hermana menor de tu padre.

Sasuke- ...

Hinata- Así es, ¿cómo es que conoce la historia Kazekage?

Gaara- Me la confiaron cuando Aoi se convirtió en mi confidente.

Hinata- Ya veo...

Aoimizu- Al juntarse el Sharingan y el Byakugan nació el Byasengan. Esta barrera de sangre posee tanto las habilidades del Ojo Blanco como del Sharingan, al igual que las técnicas de lucha de cada clan.

Hinata- Por este hecho, Aoi-neecha no fue aceptada en el clan Hyuga.

Aoimizu- Al ser mi madre la Uchiha y mi padre el Hyuga heredé el apellido de mi padre.

Sasuke- Eso quiere decir...

Aoimizu- ... que somos primos.

Sasuke- ¿Por qué no te mató Itachi?

Aoimizu- Porque ese día... yo estaba jugando en el parque...

Sauke- Eso quiere decir que somos los últimos.

Aoimizu- Supongo.

Sasuke- Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar.

Tsunade- ¿Te ha quedado claro, Sasuke?-él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke- Si nos necesita, llámenos-se levanta del sitio en el que se había sentado y se dirige hacia la puerta.-¿Vienes... prima?

Aoimizu- H... hai. Vamos, Hinata.

Hinata- Sí.

Los chicos salen fuera del despacho y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos, los demás se levantan al verlos llegar.

Naruto- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke- Tenemos bastante de que hablar, de modo que vamos a comer ramen.

Shino- "Que manía con el ramen, si hay más puestos de comida en Konoha... "

Naruto- ¡Sí!¡Ramen, dattebayo!!

Mientras, en el despacho...

Kakashi- ¿Crees que fue buena idea relevarlo tan pronto?

Tsunade- Se estaba volviendo demasiado obvio, de modo que ha sido la mejor decisión.

Kakashi- ¿Por qué?

Tsunade- Porque él se encargará de protegerla y de no perderla.

Kakashi- Gaara se va a poner celoso.

Tsunade- Él sabrá imponerse, y si no, que se declare de una vez.

Kakashi- Qué dura.

Tsunade- Es la verdad. Con la aparición de Aoimizu es posible que el clan Uchiha prospere, y si Sasuke se casa y tiene herederos el clan resucitará de las cenizas.

Kakashi- Para eso todavía quedan, aún tienen 17 años nada más, y Aoi 15... espérate unos 7 años más o menos.

Tsunade- Pues nada, habrá que esperar.

En el Ichiraku...

Kiba, Naruto y Sakura- ¿¡COMO QUE SOIS PRIMOS!?

Aoimizu- A... ah... p-pues eso... –logró murmurar, un poco asustada por la reacción de sus amigos.

Shino- Interesante, aunque era de esperarse...

Akamaru- ¡¡Guau!!

Naruto- Así que ese era el gran secreto.

Kiba- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer ahora?

Aoimizu- Pues... si no molesto, me mudaré con Sasuke para que no esté tan solo en la mansión Uchiha-dijo mientras sonreía-¿Me dejarás, Sasuke... niisan?

Sasuke- Si te hace ilusión-el joven se encoge de hombros.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Arigato, Niisan!!-le abrazó de remplón, haciendo que a Sakura le picaran un poco los celos, y que Gaara mirara para otro lado.-Tranquila, Sakura, no te lo voy a quitar-le dijo, mientras comía los apetitosos fideos que tenía delante.

Sakura- N... no es eso...

Aoimizu- ¿Ah no?-sonríe pícaramente, y luego se da cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella.-¿Ocurre algo, Gaara-kun?

Gaara- Nada-el Kaxekage se levanta y se dirige a la salida, Aoimizu lo mira extrañada, se disculpa con los demás y va detrás de él, no entendiendo su reacción.

Los demás suspiraron, Aoimizu sería muy buena ninja y tendría un carácter muy raro, pero no entendía las indirectas ni a la de tres.

Naruto- Parece que has logrado poner celoso a Gaara.

Sasuke- Hmp, yo solo sé que como le haga daño a mi prima lo pagará caro.

Shino- No deberías celarla.

Sasuke- ¡Yo no la celo!

Todos- No poco.

Sasuke- Argh, dejadme en paz-se sienta y se dispone a comer el ramen que tenía delante con fastidio, mientras los demás lo miraban triunfantes.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7: Sharingan vs Byasengan

Capítulo 7º: El ataque a Konoha/Sharingan vs Byasengan

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que se aclaró la descendencia de Aoimizu, ahora ella vivía junto con su primo en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke agradecía en silencio dicha compañía, pues ya no se sentía solo, y menos con la una loca como ella. Con respecto al Gaara, digamos que Sasuke lo tenía vigilado, excepto cuando sus amigos lo obligaban a dejarlos a solas. Naruto y Hinata hablaban más, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el gran paso. Sakura seguía detrás de Sasuke, y él solo intentaba ser lo más amable posible al estilo Uchiha. Pero claro, aquella tranquilidad en la que estaban viviendo... no podía durar siempre. El desastre llegó una noche en la que Aoimizu se encontraba fuera de Konoha, fue entonces cuando alguien llegó y le habló.

Itachi- Vaya, veo que has cambiado mucho, Aoimizu.

La piel de la castaña se erizó al oír aquella voz, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, encontrándose con aquel que había matado a su propio clan.

Aoimizu- Itachi Uchiha, veo que no has tardado tanto como pensaba-se cruzó de brazos, y miró a su primo.

Itachi- Hmp, es posible.

Aoimizu- ¿Vienes solo?¿Dónde está tu amigo el tiburón?

Itachi- Si te refieres a Kisame, él tiene otras cosas que hacer-dijo con mirada maliciosa, a lo que la joven comprendió.

Aoimizu- Maldita sea-se dio la vuelta con la intención de volver a Konoha y alertar a los ninjas de la presencia del Akatsuki, pero cierta persona le cortó el paso.

Itachi- De eso nada, tu rival soy yo.

Aoimizu- ¿Qué pretendes atacando Konoha?-se separa de él a una distancia prudente.-Creía que me queríais a mí.

Itachi- Es cierto, pero digamos que tú eres un plato que yo solo quiero saborear.

Aoimizu- Veo que con el paso de los años te has vuelto todavía más sádico-dijo, a la vez que activaba el Byasengan.

Itachi- ¿Pretendes luchar contra mí?

Aoimizu- ¿No pensarías en serio que me iría contigo por las buenas?

Itachi- Guardaba esperanzas-dice, a la vez que él también activa el Sharingan.

Aoimizu- Hagas lo que hagas, no conseguirás el Byasengan-se quita la venda del brazo derecho, dejando a la vista el Dragón Negro, que empezaba a brillar.

Itachi- Veo que quieres empezar fuerte.

Aoimizu- No pienso contenerme contigo, Itachi-niisan-dijo, con sarcasmo y burla en su voz.

Itachi- Tu carácter también ha cambiado bastante.

Aoimizu- No intentes distraerme y pelea en serio-reúne suficiente chakra en sus manos y realiza una combinación de sellos.-¡¡**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!!-nuevamente aparecen alrededor del terreno varios clones reales de Aoimizu.-¡¡Acabaremos pronto con esto!!-saca un kunai y sus clones la imitan.

Itachi- No estoy tan seguro.

Mientras, en la entrada a Konoha...

Deidara- Vaya, menudo recibimiento-dijo el rubio, al ver delante de él a Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

Tobi- Vaya, parece que podremos divertirnos-dijo con los ánimos renovados.

Naruto- Maldita sea.

Kakashi- ¿Qué es lo que queréis? Ya hemos dado la alarma, no tardarán en llegar los otros ninjas.

Deidara- Veníamos buscando a Aoi-chan, pero por lo visto nuestro líder quería encargarse solo de ella.

Sasuke- Vuestro líder... ¿¡Itachi está aquí!?-los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos de pronto, activando el Sharingan de la rabia que sentía.

Tobi- Eso hemos dicho, ¿acaso estás sordo?

Sakura- Pero es significa, que... Aoi-chan debe de estar luchando contra Itachi.

Tobi- Exacto.

Naruto- No puede ser, ella sola no podrá contra él-Naruto aprieta fuertemente sus puños, a la vez que el chakra se empezaba a ver alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kakashi- Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Aoi, ¿estaréis bien?

Naruto y Sakura- Sí.

Sasuke- Hmp.

Kakashi asiente orgulloso de sus alumnos, se da la vuelta y se dispone a huir, pero una bomba lanzaba por Deidara le impide avanzar.

Deidara- De eso nada, Aoi-chan e Itachi-sama tienen que solucionar unos asuntos pendientes, de modo que lo mejor es que nadie les moleste.

Kakashi- "Esto se está poniendo feo, Aoi no podrá sola con Itachi, no teniendo en cuenta que se enfrenta a alguien de su propia sangre"

Mientras, con Itachi y Aoimizu...

Itachi- ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Así al menos nos ahorraríamos el matarte.

Aoimizu- De eso nada, y deja de esquivar de una buena vez y ataca-le dice furiosa, pues lo único que estaba haciendo Itachi era esquivar sus ataques, cansándola a ella y sacándola de sus casillas.

Itachi- "No lucharé contra ella"-es lo único que pensaba el Uchiha, mientras esquivaba las furiosas estocadas que Aoimizu le daba con la katana, anteriormente había hecho desaparecer a los clones de su prima, de modo que ahora solo debía preocuparse de que ella no lo cortara en dos.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Maldita sea, Itachi!!¿¡Por qué diablos no atacas!?-le pregunta, parándose en seco, y con el Dragón brillando de forma intensa, tenía varia heridas causadas por los golpes que Itachi daba al defenderse, pero no la atacaba directamente, y ya se estaba cansando de la situación.

Itachi- "No quiero hacerte daño, no a ti... "-esquiva una bola de chakra que le había lanzado le menor, haciéndola impactar en un árbol que cayó al suelo.

El terreno, no era de extrañar, estaba completamente destruido, y solo algunos árboles se salvaban de acabar como es que se había caído, pero por lo demás, el lugar en el que se encontraban parecía un terreno de guerra.

Aoimizu- Se acabó, ya me cansé-levanta el brazo derecho y reúne en él todo el chakra posible.-¡¡Técnica del Dragón Negro!!

Itachi sonríe burlonamente, mientras veía como un gran Dragón salía del brazo de su prima y se dirigía a él, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Itachi- Ya te estabas tardando, Neechan.

Mientras, con los demás...

Los dos Akatsukis estaban sin 'escapatoria', por decirlo de alguna manera, pues estaban rodeados de ANBUS, Chunnin y Gennin, sin embargo no perdían la calma.

Deidara- Esto es problemático.

Tobi- Itachi-sama debería haberlo conseguido ya.

Deidara- Es posible.

Kakashi- Un momento, ¿acaso solo nos estáis entreteniendo?

Deidara- Has tardado en darte cuenta, tan solo le estamos concediendo a Itachi-sama el tiempo necesario para que mate a la Hyuga.

Tobi- O para que consiga que se una a nosotros.

Sasuke- Ella JAMÁS se uniría a vosotros.

Deidara- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Gaara- Porque en esta aldea es donde nos tiene a nosotros-dijo el Kazekage, manteniendo una barrera de arena entre Deidara y Tobi y los ninjas de Konoha.

Tobi- Una razón más para que venga con nosotros.

Deidara- Ya que vosotros no sois nadie-ellos dos mantenían una barrera alrededor de toda Konoha, impidiendo la salida de los ninjas que querían ayudar a Aoimizu.

Naruto- Maldito seáis...

Mientras, con Itachi y Aoimizu...

El ataque había sido duro y poderoso, Aoimizu había conseguido distanciarse de Itachi, y quedarse separados por unos cuantos metros de distancia. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, la tierra levantada y resquebrajada, y los árboles partidos y caídos.

Itachi- ¿Cuál es la deuda que tienes con Konoha?

Aoimizu- ¿Deuda?-la chica mira al Uchiha mayor confundida.

Itachi- Exacto, prima, porque es la única explicación que encuentro para que protejas a la aldea y a sus habitantes con tu vida.

Aoimizu- Si eres un asesino sin corazón, que no tiene a nadie a quién proteger, no es mi problema-la joven alza la katana en sus manos.-En esta aldea se encuentran mis amigos, mi familia, mis maestros y la persona que más quiero... por ello... ¡no permitiré tu entrada a Konoha!-alza la katana de lado justo delante de ella, de modo que no veía los ojos de Itachi.

Itachi- Aoi-neechan, Aoi-neechan, Aoi-neechan... –la nombrada sintió como un escalofrío la recorría entera al ser llamada así precisamente por él.-¿De verdad crees que ellos te quieren como amiga, como prima, como alumna y como pareja?

Aoimizu- ¿Ah?

Itachi- Solo te quieren porque posees una barrera de sangre poderosa y única en el mundo. Piénsalo... ¿no ha sido siempre así? Fuiste un error... tú no deberías haber nacido, pero tía se entregó a aquel hombre del clan Hyuga sabiendo lo que podría pasar si se juntan dos barreras de sangre...

Aoimizu- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

Itachi- ¿Qué pasa? Sabes de sobra que lo que digo es verdad. De pequeña Hiashi te entrenó en las sombras, sin dejar que nadie de fuera te viese, nunca te dejó tener amigos, para él eras solo un error... y un arma perfecta...

Aoimizu- ¡Cállate!-la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la katana iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

Itachi- Pero al ver que ya no podía controlarte y que ya no le eras útil... te expulsó del clan, obligándote a vivir en la casa que pertenecía a tus padres...

Aoimizu- Calla... Itachi, por favor... para... calla... –sin aguantarlo más, suelta la katana, cayendo a su lado y clavándose en el suelo.

Itachi- Dime, prima-al ver que ya no había peligro, y sabiendo que la joven ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con la pelea, se acercó rápidamente a ella.-Dime-la cogió por el mentón ya la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Sharingan vs Byasengan.-¿Dónde crees que estarás mejor?¿Allí... o con nosotros?-ella cerró sus ojos e intentó soltarse del agarre de Itachi, pero el Uchiha la tenía bien sujeta.-Con nosotros al menos serás de utilidad... y te respetaremos... –acercó su rostro al de ella con intención de juntar sus labios, cosa que hubiese hecho si no fuera porque oyó el ruido de varios pasos acercándose, por lo que se separó y se acercó con rapidez al oído de su prima.-Piénsalo-y acto seguido se desvaneció.

Aoimizu se dejó caer al suelo derrotada, no estaba tan cansada físicamente, pero su mente estaba trabajando a tope para desmentir todas las palabras de Itachi, y lo malo es que no lo lograba, todo era verdad...había sido entrenada como si de una máquina se tratara... nunca tuvo contacto externo con nadie hasta que se reveló contra Hiashi y ayudó en la batalla contra Orochimaru... con respecto a sus amigos, ella los quería, pero... ¿qué pensaban ellos?¿Y esa persona que tanto amaba?¿Qué pensaría... Gaara?

Kakashi- ¡¡Aoimizu!!-el sensei llegó junto a su alumna, que permanecía arrodillada y con la mirada perdida posada sobre algún punto fijo que se perdía en el bosque.-¡¡AOIMIZU!!-la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó para que volviese en sí.

Aoimizu- ¿K... Kakashi-sensei?-poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia de las cosas, pero por un arrebato se soltó de golpe de Kakashi y se levantó, cogiendo de nuevo la katana y blandiéndola delante de ella.

Kakashi- ¿Aoimizu?¿Estás bien?¿Qué te sucede?

Aoimizu- L... lo siento, me asustó... –bajó la katana, sintiendo como todo el cansancio, tanto mental como físico, se le venía encima.

Kakashi- ¿Dónde está Itachi?-le preguntó, a la vez que su ex–alumna envainaba la katana.

Aoimizu- Escapó-aclaró lo que bien obvio era y desactivó el Byasengan.-¿Ha ocurrido algo en la aldea?

Kakashi- Vinieron Deidara y Tobi, pero sin decir nada se fueron, de modo que supuse que tu lucha con Itachi habría acabado ya.

Aoimizu- Entonces no supuso mal, ¿dónde están los demás?

Kakashi- En el hospital, resultaron heridos por las bombas de Deidara, los muy cabezotas querían venir a buscarte, pero estaban demasiado cansados, pues usaron mucho chakra para evitar que las bombas dañaran la aldea y a sus habitantes.

Aoimizu- Entiendo.

Kakashi- Y por lo que veo, tú también deberías ir al hospital, estás llena de heridas.

Aoimizu- Son solo superficiales... ese maldito... no quiso luchar en serio...

Kakashi- ¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunta, mientras volvían a Konoha.

Aoimizu- Que no me atacó, las heridas que tengo... son solo las que me hizo al defenderse, pero nada más, incluso recibió directamente el ataque del Dragón Negro, pero lo esquivó con facilidad. Está visto... que aún no soy lo suficientemente poderosa.

Kakashi- Yo no creo lo mismo.

Aoimizu- Dejemos el tema, y vayamos al hospital a ver a esos locos.

Kakashi asintió. La menor miró por última vez el terreno en el que se había desarrollado la pelea, suspiró y siguió a su ex-sensei. No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital, y cuando entraron, lo que vieron le arrancó una sonrisa a Aoimizu, a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba. Naruto y Sasuke discutían con Tsunade porque la Hokage se negaba a darles el alta médica, Sakura intentaba calmarlos en vano. Hinata y Kiba conversaban animadamente mientras que las enfermeras les curaban las heridas superficiales.

Aoimizu- Incluso estando heridos tienen tanta energía, son de lo que no hay... –Kakashi fue a hablar con Tsunade-sama, mientras ella se concentraba en buscar a cierto pelirrojo con la mirada, pero entonces sintió como unos brazo rodeaban su cintura, acercándola al cuerpo masculino.

Gaara- Estás bien...

Aoimizu- Gaa... Gaara-se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al joven Sabaku no.-Tú también lo estás, me alegro.

Gaara- Eres tonta-la acercó a él nuevamente y la abrazó, definitivamente, a esa chica no se le podía dejar sola.-JAMÁS de los JAMASES vuelvas a salir sola de noche, ¿me oyes?

Aoimizu- Gomen... parece que siempre me vas a tener que regañar...

Gaara- +Suspiro+... Eres demasiado.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura- ¡¡Aoi-chan!!-los tres se acercaron a ellos, por lo que Aoimizu se separó del Kazekage, para recibir un abrazo eufórico de Sakura.

Sakura- Menos mal que estás bien, estábamos preocupados.

Aoimizu- Lo siento, yo...

Sasuke- Itachi no te hizo nada, ¿verdad que no?-la mira, inspeccionando si tenía alguna herida.

Aoimizu- Iie, Sasuke-niisan, no me hizo nada... –en su mente volvieron a sonar aquellas crueles palabras, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la razón por la que Itachi no le había atacado directamente.

Minutos después se reunieron con los demás, y se quedaron hablando un buen rato en la sala de espera, hasta que la menor cayó dormida en el hombro de Gaara, el cual sonrió tiernamente con disimulo, pues los demás estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo.


	8. Chapter 8: Desmintiendo sus palabras

Capítulo 8º: Desmintiendo sus palabras/Las razones de Itachi/¿¡Naruto tiene hermana!?

Los jóvenes ninjas se encontraban descansando en una de las múltiples salas del hospital. Aoimizu aún dormitaba en el hombro de Gaara, Naruto miraba impaciente para la puerta, Hinata miraba a Naruto mientras hablaba con Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura conversaban sobre el intento de ataque, Shino estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo una de las paredes (es decir, que estaba apoyado en ella) y Kakashi-sensei leía su libro.

Sasuke- De todas formas... Aoi llegó extraña...

Sakura- Sí, parece como si hubiese ocurrido algo aparte de lo de la pelea.

Kakashi- A mí me dijo que Itachi no la había querido atacar, a lo mejor... es por eso por lo que está molesta.

Sasuke- Créame, Kakashi-sensei, aunque llevo poco tiempo conviviendo con ella, la conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarle que ella no se molestaría por algo así.

Shino- A lo mejor no le hizo nada físicamente, pero... ¿y mentalmente?

Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke- ¿Mentalmente?-lo miran confundido.

Shino- Pensadlo un poco, Aoi-chan ha tenido un pasado difícil, desde pequeña la forzaron a hacer cosas que quizás no quería, no tuvo la infancia que tiene cualquier niño... si lo pensáis... el simple hecho de recordarle un capítulo de su vida... haría que la invadiera una gran tristeza...

Sasuke- ...

Sakura- Pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra, es decir, Sasuke-kun no conocía a Aoi-chan de nada, entonces... ¿de qué la conocía Itachi?

Kakashi- Itachi fue una de las pocas personas que la quiso de pequeña-aclaró el maestro mirando su libro y pasando una página.

Sasuke- ¿Qué la quería... ?

Kakashi- Es complicado de explicar, pero puedo deciros que de pequeña no tuvo amigos, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en un cuarto oscuro entrenando, ni siquiera sus padres iban a visitarla...

Sakura- ¿Y eso por qué?

Kakashi- Porque según ellos... ella era una vergüenza para la familia, y a pesar de todo, Aoi no les guarda rencor, es más, aún se entristece al recordarlos... sufrió mucho cuando los supo muertos.

Sakura- Que cruel-la pelirrosa se tapa la boca con la mano, horrorizada con la idea, en cierto modo les recordaba a la situación que tenía Hinata con su padre hace algunos años.

Kakashi- Itachi fue el único que iba a jugar con ella, a decir verdad, lo hacía a escondidas, arriesgándose a que los líderes de los respectivos clanes, Uchiha e Hyuga, le echasen la bronca, pero a él no le importaba... digamos... que fue el único con el que Aoi tuvo contacto antes de revelarse y escapar de la Mansión Hyuga para convertirse en la kunoichi intermedia entre Konoha y Suna.

¿?- La gente que piensa como los padres de Aoi-chan no merece existir-aquella voz desconocida sonó desde la puerta.

Todos se viraron y pudieron ver a una chica rubia de pelo hasta las caderas, ojos vivos y alegres de color azul, debía rondar los 21 años... más o menos tenía la edad de Itachi... los de dentro de la habitación (menos Aoic-chan que seguía dormida en el hombro de Gaara) la miraron asombrados, ya que aquella chica era IDÉNTICA a Naruto, si quitamos las marcas de las mejillas que la joven no tenía.

Naruto- ¡¡LEXI-NEESAN!!-gritó el rubio, mientras abrazaba a la recién llegada.

Alexis- Uoh, cuanta fuerza tienes hermanito.

Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara- ¿¡Hermanito!?-miraron confusos a Naruto, que les mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naruto- Chicos, os presento a mi hermana mayor, Alexis Uzumaki.

Alexis- Hola, encantada de conoceros.

Sakura- Un momento... ¡¡NARUTO!!

Naruto- ¡Mande!-asustado por el grito de la pelirrosa.

Sakura- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana?-mira al Uzumaki, que a su vez mira a Alexis, que a su vez mira a... Tsunade, que se encontraba en la puerta.

Tsunade- Porque yo lo ordené, Alexis ha estado ocupada con una misión muy importante, de modo que no podíamos revelar su existencia a los demás ninjas.

Alexis- He estado fuera demasiado tiempo, me he perdido el crecimiento de mi hermano, y no pude estar con él cuando fue rechazado-aquella lo dijo con odio y asco, claramente no le gustaba que la gente marginara-pero al menos, lo he recompensado con un buen trabajo, y me he enterado de que Naru-kun ya no ha estado solo, que ha hecho muchos amigos... y algunos enemigos...

Naruto- Eh... jejeje... –con una pequeña gota.

Sasuke- ¿Y de qué conoces a mi prima?-la mira con el ceño fruncido.

Alexis- ¿A Aoi-chan? Mientras investigaba tuve que pasar un tiempo en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, y ella fue la que me guió a ver al Kazekage-mira a Gaara que solo afirma con la cabeza,-Por cierto¿qué hacéis en el hospital?

Kiba- Recuperarnos de las heridas.

Alexis- ¿Heridas?

Kakashi- Hemos sufrido un... ataque de Akatsuki, por llamarlo de alguna manera, no han llegado a dañar gran parte de Konoha, eso es lo bueno, pero intentando defendernos nos han herido.

Alexis- ¿Y Aoi-chan?

Sasuke- Ella... ha tenido contacto directo con Itachi Uchiha-la mira serio, para ver como los ojos de Alexis se abrían de golpe por la sorpresa.

Alexis- ¿Con... Itachi... ?

Sasuke- ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

Alexis- Sí, más allá de que sea un miembro de Aktsuki... digamos... que lo conocí en la academia... y después seguimos siendo amigos, hasta que traicionó a Konoha, y exterminó al clan Uchiha-dice con tristeza y cierto odio.-¿Y qué fue lo que le hizo Itachi?

Sasuke- No estamos seguros, pero es muy posible que la haya herido... psicológicamente...

Alexis- ¿Psicolog... ? Ah, ya entiendo.

La castaña empezó a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con un cuadro un poco extraño, ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de Gaara, por lo que al darse cuenta se incorporó de golpe, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade y Kakashi conversaban con una rubia que se le hacía muy familiar... hasta que se le aclaró la vista y la pudo distinguir mejor.

Aoimizu- ¿Lex-chan?-parpadea asombrada y confusa.

Alexis- ¿Hm?¡¡Aoi-chan, despertaste!!-vas hasta ella y la abraza cariñosamente, lo cual despierta completamente a la otra joven.

Aoimizu- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Ya terminaste tu misión?

Alexis- Sí.

Shino- ¿Y qué misión tan importante es esa?

Alexis- Ah... pues tuve que investigar el Akatsuki.

Naruto- ¿Y qué tal?

Alexis- He descubierto una cosa muy interesante, por lo visto, dentro de la organización están habiendo grandes desacuerdos.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto- ¿Desacuerdos?

Alexis- Hai, por parte de tres miembros... Deidara, Kisame e Itachi...

Sasuke- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Alexis- Lo que oís.

Kakashi- Quizás esa es la razón, por la cual Itachi no hirió a Aoimizu...

Aoimizu- Él... no me hirió, pero... aquellas palabras... –sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, todos se dan cuenta de ella, había sido sometida a demasiada presión, y soportar el dolor no era la mejor solución.

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

_El ataque había sido duro y poderoso, Aoimizu había conseguido distanciarse de Itachi, y quedarse separados por unos cuantos metros de distancia. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, la tierra levantada y resquebrajada, y los árboles partidos y caídos._

_Itachi- ¿Cuál es la deuda que tienes con Konoha?_

_Aoimizu- ¿Deuda?-la chica mira al Uchiha mayor confundida._

_Itachi- Exacto, prima, porque es la única explicación que encuentro para que protejas a la aldea y a sus habitantes con tu vida._

_Aoimizu- Si eres un asesino sin corazón, que no tiene a nadie a quién proteger, no es mi problema-la joven alza la katana en sus manos.-En esta aldea se encuentran mis amigos, mi familia, mis maestros y la persona que más quiero... por ello... ¡no permitiré tu entrada a Konoha!-alza la katana de lado justo delante de ella, de modo que no veía los ojos de Itachi._

_Itachi- Aoi-neechan, Aoi-neechan, Aoi-neechan... –la nombrada sintió como un escalofrío la recorría entera al ser llamada así precisamente por él.-¿De verdad crees que ellos te quieren como amiga, como prima, como alumna y como pareja?_

_Aoimizu- ¿Ah?_

_Itachi- Solo te quieren porque posees una barrera de sangre poderosa y única en el mundo. Piénsalo... ¿no ha sido siempre así? Fuiste un error... tú no deberías haber nacido, pero tía se entregó a aquel hombre del clan Hyuga sabiendo lo que podría pasar si se juntan dos barreras de sangre..._

_Aoimizu- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!_

_Itachi- ¿Qué pasa? Sabes de sobra que lo que digo es verdad. De pequeña Hiashi te entrenó en las sombras, sin dejar que nadie de fuera te viese, nunca te dejó tener amigos, para él eras solo un error... y un arma perfecta..._

_Aoimizu- ¡Cállate!-la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la katana iba disminuyendo poco a poco._

_Itachi- Pero al ver que ya no podía controlarte y que ya no le eras útil... te expulsó del clan, obligándote a vivir en la casa que pertenecía a tus padres... _

_Aoimizu- Calla... Itachi, por favor... para... calla... –sin aguantarlo más, suelta la katana, cayendo a su lado y clavándose en el suelo._

_Itachi- Dime, prima-al ver que ya no había peligro, y sabiendo que la joven ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con la pelea, se acercó rápidamente a ella.-Dime-la cogió por el mentón ya la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Sharingan vs Byasengan.-¿Dónde crees que estarás mejor?¿Allí... o con nosotros?-ella cerró sus ojos e intentó soltarse del agarre de Itachi, pero el Uchiha la tenía bien sujeta.-Con nosotros al menos serás de utilidad... y te respetaremos... –acercó su rostro al de ella con intención de juntar sus labios, cosa que hubiese hecho si no fuera porque oyó el ruido de varios pasos acercándose, por lo que se separó y se acercó con rapidez al oído de su prima.-Piénsalo-y acto seguido se desvaneció._

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

Todos miraban a la menor presas del asombro¿en serio Itachi había sido tan... cruel? Era lo que menos se esperaba uno cuando se está hablando de un Akatsuki, pero... era extraño, no la había dañado... entonces, lo que pretendía con aquellas hirientes palabras, era que Aoimizu... se uniera al Akatsuki...

Aoimizu- Perdón... –se limpió las lágrimas algo avergonzada por su reacción.

Gaara la miró sorprendido, NUNCA la había visto llorar, siempre que sentía ganas, empezaba a pegar a algún instrumento de entrenamiento y se las tragaba, nunca había mostrado de debilidad... y ahora, se sentía tan herida...

No pudo hacer otra cosa, siempre que la tristeza la inundaba ella no quería que él la viese, no sabía por qué, pero ella no quería que la viese triste.

Alexis- Aoi-chan... me gustaría saber una cosa... –pidió la mayor, viendo tiernamente como con disimulo, Gaara pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la menor, y la abrazaba.

Aoimizu- Dime, Lexi-chan

Alexis- Esas palabras... ¿te causan tanto daño por su significado... o por la persona que te las dijo?

Aoimizu abrió los ojos ante aquella posibilidad, las palabras de Itachi eran... cosa del pasado... lo había superado gracias a los hermanos del desierto... y ahora tenía a Sasuke, a Hinata, a Shino, a Kiba, a Naruto, a Sakura, a Tsunade, a Kakashi... ¿por qué le dolí entonces?¿Sería porque el dolor nunca se iba? No... ella sabía que no, aquel dolor que sentía era porque fue Itachi, aquel que tanto cariño le dio cuando era pequeña, quien las dijo... ¿qué era... lo que había impulsado a su primo... a haberlos... traicionado?¿Cuáles serían las razones... cuáles?

Aoimizu- Itac... Itachi... Itachi-niisan... –cuanto tiempo, cuanto tiempo sin decirle aquello de corazón, se sintió aliviada y sonrió, pero eso dicho que más lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro.

Alexis- Me lo imaginaba... porque... al fin y al cabo... la traición al corazón... siempre es la más dolorosa... –sus ojos se llenan de tristeza, sintiendo como su pequeño hermano, ya no tan pequeño, la abrazaba con cariño.

Naruto- Neesan¿qué tal si vamos a hacer la limpieza a la Mansión Uzumaki?

Alexis- ¿No has limpiado?-mirándolo de forma acusadora y ya recuperada, a lo que Naruto sonríe nerviosamente.

Naruto- Es que... he estado viviendo en un pequeño piso... jejeje...

Alexis- Vamos, anda-coge a su hermano de la mano y salen de la habitación.-Aoi-chan, recupérate pronto, a los demás no nos gusta ver amatistas tristes-dijo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

Tsunade- Bueno, yo también me voy, ahora echan las carreras de caballos y tengo que ver si he ganado algo-se va con un boleto en la mano.

Kiba- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí a darle lata alas enfermeras o nos vamos a divertir un rato?

Sakura- Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Hinata- Aoi-chan¿Estás mejor?

Aoimizu- Hai-se seca el resto de las lágrimas, y sonríe de nuevo.

Se levantaron, y se asomaron a la puerta, no había nadie en los pasillos, de modo que sonrieron con complicidad, y salieron en dirección a la salida. Cuando lograron estar fuera después de diez minutos, suspiraron aliviados, aún no les daban el alta médica y sabían que si se enteraba Tsunade los mataba.

Mientras, en la guarida del Akatsuki...

Itachi se encontraba tumbado, pensando demasiadas cosas, Kisame estaba a su lado, y lo miraba de reojo, Deidara y Tobi discutían un poco más lejos. No pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido antes de su encuentro cara a cara con Aoimizu

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

_Líder- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?¿Por qué no has matado a esa Hyuga?_

_Itachi- No he podido-dijo sin expresión alguna, apoyándose en la pared de la guarida._

_Líder- ¿Por qué?_

_Itachi- No lo sé-respondió con sinceridad, no entendía el por qué no había podido matar a Aoimizu como le habían mandado, pensaba que los sentimientos ya no formaban parte de él... pero al verla... –He estado mucho tiempo observándola, pero no he podido matarla por la espalda._

_Kisame- Itachi-sama ha estado siguiéndola desde que recibimos la noticia de que ha vuelto a Konoha, pero a pesar de que ella no sabía de nuestra presencia, no hemos podido atacarla._

_Itachi- ..._

_Líder- Quizás es que después de todo aún la quieres, no te lo recrimino, después de todo es tu prima, y cuando ella era pequeña le tomaste mucho cariño-razonó, mirando a todos los miembros presentes: Deidara, Kisame, Tobi e Itachi.-Está bien._

_Deidara- ¿El qué está bien?-preguntó el chico molesto._

_Líder- Si no puedes matarla, hay otra opción-los mira a todos, sabiendo de qué se trataba.-Que se una al Akatsuki._

_Tobi- Ella no se unirá, Líder, tenga en cuenta que es en Konoha donde tiene a todos sus amigos, no los traicionará con tanta facilidad._

_Líder- Solo doy esas dos opciones, o matarla o convencerla de que se una._

_Itachi- Está bien_

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

Se golpeó la frente con la mano, bastante molesto por lo que había pasado en Konoha y por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Itachi- Se está volviendo complicado...

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9: Fronteras para sentir

Capítulo 9º: Conociendo las fronteras de los sentimientos.

En la guarida del Akatsuki, los miembros restantes estaban alterados, e Itachi era uno de los que no sabía cómo descargar su frustración. Y solo lograba recordar una y otra vez el momento en el que Deidara le había dado aquella noticia... aquella noticia que desbarataría todo...

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

_Se encontraba dormitando en la 'cama', recordando su reencuentro con Aoimizu, cuando llegó Deidara seguido de Tobi._

_Itachi- ¿Qué ocurre?-les preguntó, pues se habían quedado mirándolo, y siempre que se quedaban mirándolo es porque pasaba algo malo._

_Deidara- Te traigo noticias-dijo con delicadeza, sabía que aquello afectaría emocionalmente a Itachi._

_Itachi- ¿Buenas o malas?_

_Deidara- Eso depende de tu forma de mirarlo-dijo, sentándose cerca de Itachi, que abrió un ojo para mirarlo.-Nos hemos enterado de que ella ha vuelto a Konoha._

_Itachi- Como no me digas quién es ella..._

_Tobi- ¡¡Alexis Uzumaki!!_

_Itachi- ¿¡QUÉ!?-dijo el Uchiha mayor, a la vez que de la impresión se caía de la 'cama' por la sorpresa._

_Deidara- ¡¡Tobi, te dije que fueras delicado!!_

_Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico..._

_Deidara- ¡Al rincón!-Tobi se va a sentarse a uno de los múltiples rincones.-Estos niños de hoy en día-el rubio Akatsuki niega con la cabeza._

_Itachi- Dame detalles._

_Deidara- Bueno, resulta que mientras vigilaba a la lindura de tu prima-a Itachi le sale una vena en su sien-apareció ella por la puerta._

_Itachi- ¿Apareció así?¿Sin más?_

_Deidara- Si, y por lo visto, ha estado siguiéndonos durante todo este tiempo._

_Itachi- Es decir, que está enterada de todas las discusiones que hemos tenido dentro de la Organización._

_Deidara- Precisamente._

_Itachi- Por Kami-sama... –golpea la pared, haciendo en ella una gran muesca.-Por cierto..._

_Deidara- ¿Hm?_

_Itachi- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi prima a más de dos metros¿entendiste?-lo mira de manera amenazante, a lo que él sonríe nervioso._

_Deidara- No te sulfures, solo acataba órdenes._

_Itachi- ¿Órdenes?_

_Deidara- El Líder me pidió que la vigilara, por lo visto tiene planes para Aoi-chan._

_Itachi- Maldita sea..._

_Deidara- Se vuelve complicado¿eh? Cuando todo parece ir sobre ruedas... teníamos un plan para largarnos de aquí..._

_Itachi- El plan sigue en pie._

_Deidara- ... van y aparecen las dos mujeres que más has querido en tu vida-finaliza la frase, mirando el rostro frustrado de Itachi.-Será mejor que te tomes las cosas con calma, ya que tú eres el centro de nuestro plan._

_Itachi- Hai, hai._

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

Itachi- "¿Por qué aparecisteis justo ahora?¿Por qué no pudisteis esperar un poco más hasta que hubiésemos salido del Akatsuki?"-da otra vuelta en la 'cama' y se da de lleno contra el suelo.-"A ver cómo les explico yo ahora que el culpable de todo ha sido Orochimaru"-piensa, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en levantarse del suelo.

En Konoha...

Estaban en el Ichiraku, pues no sabían a dónde ir sin que los del hospital (que de seguro ya se dieron cuenta de su ausencia) los encontrase. Comían hablando animadamente de temas diversos, mientras solo dos personas permanecían en silencio, una de ellas no hablaba para nada, la otra intervenía de vez en cuando. En realidad, el tema que trataban era sobre lo que les pasaría si Tsunade les descubriese comiendo en el Ichiraku sin recuperarse.

Hinata- Aoi-chan, quizás deberías descansar.

Aoimizu- Estoy bien, tan solo necesito pasear un poco-se levanta y les sonríe a los Shinobis que habían parado la conversación para mirarla.-Disfrutad de la comida, voy a dar una vuelta, os espero dentro de una hora en la entrada del hospital. ¿vale?

Sasuke- Espera, Aoi, no es seguro que vayas sola.

Aoimizu- Estaré bien, Sasuke-niisan-dicho lo dicho sale del Ichiraku y se adentra en una de las múltiples calles.

Sasuke- Voy con ella, no es seguro que vaya sola, menos teniendo al Akatsuki detrás de ella-se levantó, pero notó como algo frío le detenía agarrándolo de la muñeca-Kazekage-sama...

Gaara- Iré yo, quédate tú aquí.

Sasuke- Pero Aoi...

Gaara- He pasado mucho tiempo con ella, de modo que sé dónde puede estar y por qué.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura- Parecéis un matrimonio-el rostro del Sabaku no se tiñe del color de la sangre, cosa de la que los demás se dan cuenta perfectamente.

Sasuke- Ve con ella-se sienta de nuevo al lado de Sakura y deja vía libre al Kazekage, que desaparece en un molino de arena.

La Hyuga menor se había alejado bastante del Ichiraku, pues había salido de Konoha a pesar de que las puertas ya estaban cerradas (digamos que las había escalado) y se encontraba sentada a orillas del río al que iban Naruto y Jiraiya a entrenar.

Aoimizu- +Suspiro+... Ahora... ¿qué pasará?-preguntó a la nada, mientras en sus pálidos ojos se reflejaban las estrellas.

Gaara- No creo que pase mucho si sigues tan decaída.

La joven se dio la vuelta de sopetón, no esperaba que la siguiera, pero no tenía la respiración agitada, ni sudaba, entonces... ¿la había encontrado a la primera?

Aoimizu- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Gaara- Te conozco lo suficiente como para haberlo previsto-se sienta al lado de ella, dejando la calabaza llena de arena a un lado.

Aoimizu- No es justo, tú sabes todo de mí, y yo no sé casi nada de ti... –hace un puchero.

Gaara- Eso no es cierto, sabes más de mí que mis propios hermanos-le dijo, mientras veía las estrellas reflejadas en los ojos de ella.-"Contente, Gaara"

Aoimizu- Pues...

Gaara- Eres la que más sabe de mí, porque eres la que menos ha intentado conocerme, de eso modo has conseguido que yo me abriera a ti... que me mostrase tal y como soy realmente... sin importarme el dolor que podría conllevar.

Aoimizu- Yo... no pretendía herirte, lo siento...

Gaara- No me has herido, tan solo te he dicho la razón.

Aoimizu- Gaara...

Gaara- ¿Hm?

Aoimizu- ¿Tú piensas... que fui un error?

Gaara- ¿Cómo?-se vira hacia ella, que evitaba el contacto visual, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa surcó sus labios.-No sé si fuiste o no un error, eso depende de los ojos con los que se mire el asunto, pero... para mí nunca has sido un error... una joven alegre, simpática, dulce, extraña, misteriosa, cariñosa, fuerte, ingenua, despistada, capaz de soportar mucho dolor, y que se preocupa intensamente por los demás... ¿es posible que una chica así sea un error? A mi sano juicio no, pero... en caso de que sí lo fueras... para mí eres y siempre serás, el error más hermoso que ha creado la naturaleza... –dijo tiernamente, recibiendo un abrazo de la menor, que hizo que ambos cayeran sobre la hierba.

Aoimizu- No lo entiendo... ¿por qué siempre me dices... aquello que más necesito oír?

Se habían quedado en una posición algo comprometedora, Aoimizu se encontraba en medio de las piernas del Kazekage, inclinada sobre él y él apoyado con ayuda de los codos sobre la hierba, por lo que sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca.

Gaara- No lo sé... –coge el rostro de la menor con ambas manos, cayendo en la hierba y ella sobre él, va acercando sus rostros, solo faltaban unos centímetros para que sus labios se juntasen... pero claro, algo tenía que interrumpirlos, era inevitable.

Naruto- ¡¡Hola, chicos!!-la voz del alegre Uzumaki, hizo que ambos se separasen por instinto, quedando Aoimizu lejos de Gaara y sentada en el suelo, y Gaara inclinado sobre la hierba apoyándose en ella con los codos.

Alexis- "Tengo la extraña sensación de que hemos interrumpido algo... "-a la Uzumaki mayor le salió una gota, mientras observaba el rostro impasible del pelirrojo y el de la menor que se había sonrojado.

Naruto- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?-inocente como él solo.

A los otros tres les salió una gota, Naruto era demasiado inocente en aquel aspecto. Gaara se levantó y sonrió levemente, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo sin verle, estaba claro que Naruto no había cambiado nada.

Alexis fue junto a Aoimizu, que miraba al Kazekage, que este a su vez hablaba con Naruto sobre dónde estaban los demás y como Naruto se enfadaba porque no lo habían invitado al Ichiraku...

Alexis- Siento mucho haberos interrumpido-Aoimizu solo negó con la cabeza, con aire algo triste.

Aoimizu- No es la primera vez... que está a punto de pasar... y siempre interrumpen... de modo que si no ha pasado ya, es porque está destinado que no debe pasar...

Alexis- Por favor, no empieces como tu primo Neji, destino por aquí, destino por allá... tú lo amas, eso es más que suficiente para cambiar el destino.

Aoimizu- Pero es posible... que él a mí no...

Alexis- Aoi-chan, no te enfades, pero debes estar realmente ciega para no darte cuenta de lo que causas en el Kazekage.

Aoimizu- ¿Lo que... causo?

Alexis- A mi opinión eres idiota, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tienes a la persona que más quieres delante, y no eres capaz de decirle nada, sin embargo... hay quienes tenemos a nuestra persona amada muy lejos... –una sombra cubrió sus hermosos ojos azules.

Aoimizu recapacitó en unos segundos, y estaba a punto de darle una disculpa a Alexis porque pensaba que la había ofendido o dañado en algún aspecto, pero Naruto apareció detrás de ella, y la cogió por los hombros para hacer que se diera la vuelta.

Naruto- Gaara me ha contado que os escapasteis del hospital¿te sientes bien?

Aoimizu- Sí, no te preocupes, es que nos aburríamos.

Naruto le sonrió, luego la cogió en brazos y los cuatro entraron juntos de nuevo en Konoha, bajo la mirada de un par de ojos rojos que observaban desde la oscuridad.

Alexis- Chicos, entrad vosotros, yo me quedó aquí-dijo la mayor, mirando fijamente un punto entre la multitud de árboles.

Naruto- ¿Ocurre algo, Lexis?

Alexis- No pasa nada, Naru-kun, onegai lleva a Aoi-chan dentro para que descanse.

Naruto- Hai.

Gaara, Naruto y Aoimizu entraron por fin en la aldea. Alexis examinó el terreno varias veces, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de unas rocas, finalmente se sentó en una de ellas y miró hacia la oscuridad..

Alexis- Hazme un favor y sal de una vez.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, entre las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, cuando la luna llena pasó por encima del claro dejando atrás las nubes, se pudo vislumbrar perfectamente una figura masculina, que portaba una capa negra que lo confundía con la noche, la figura... de Itachi Uchiha.

Alexis- Vaya, vaya... –se baja de la piedra con lentitud, y empieza a andar alrededor de él.-¿A que se debe este gran honor?-le peguntó con sarcasmo e ironía en su voz, aunque por dentro sentía una gran presión en el pecho... después de todo... tenía delante a aquel que más ha amado en su vida...

Itachi- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sarcástica?

Alexis- Aprendí del maestro. ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Estabas espiando a Aoi?

Itachi- Eso no te incumbe-mira para el lado contrario, mientras Alexis seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Alexis- Ja, no me hagas reír.

Itachi- Te has vuelto muy sádica...

Alexis- Y lo dice precisamente el que exterminó a todo su clan menos a su hermano menor... ¿qué pretendías?¿Qué Sasuke te superase?

Itachi- Escúchame, Alexis, solo estoy aquí porque quería aclarar unas cosas contigo.

Alexis- No me digas, el problemas es que yo no quiero hablar, **¡¡Kaze Hane no Jutsu!!**-en la espalda de Alexis aparecen unas hermosas alas blancas, cuyas plumas se desprende rápidamente y se dirigen hacia el mayor de los Uchihas en forma de peligrosas cuchillas.

Itachi- Veo que no te has tardado.

Pero él, con su rapidez característica, evita el ataque por los pelos, quedando después detrás de la Uzumaki, que se da la vuelta igual de rápido y le lanza una patada que él esquiva sin dificultad, pero retrocede hacia atrás.

Alexis- Ya empiezas como con Aoi¿cuál es a razón de que no ataques?

Itachi- Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a hablar, no ha luchar.

Alexis- ¡¡Déjalo ya!!¿Un Akatsuki quiere hablar y no luchar?¡¡Eso es peor que un mal chiste!!-lanza otra patada que Itachi detiene con una mano, aunque son cierto esfuerzo, pues la patada iba cargada de una gran cantidad de chakra.

Itachi- Has mejorado bastante.

Alexis- Eso ya lo sé, no me hace falta que me lo diga un traidor para darme cuenta-con un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre de Itachi y retrocedió.

Itachi- Yo no soy un traidor-dijo con voz neutral, sin dejar pasar ningún tipo de sentimiento, lo que hizo que Alexis se enfureciese.

Alexis- ¡¡No me vengas con esas!!¿¡Cómo eres capaz de decir semejante tiranía cuando fuiste tú mismo el que exterminó a todo su clan!?

Itachi- ¡¡Alexis, piensa un poco!!¿Crees de verdad que traicionaría a mi hogar, y que mataría a la familia que tanto quería?-se acabó, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora tendría que contarle toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó.

Alexis- Eres un cretino... ¿cómo... cómo puedes intentar engañarme así... cómo?

Itachi- No es un engaño.

Alexis- ¡¡Pues entonces explícame cómo es que yo misma te vi rodeado de los cuerpos de tus familiares!!

Itachi- ¿No has pensado que podía haber sido Genjutsu o una técnica de transformación?

Alexis- ¿Cómo?-la miró confusa, sin entender de qué hablaba.

Itachi- Siempre has sido muy buena diferenciando el Genjutsu de la realidad, pero a cualquiera se le pasa por alto una ilusión cuando cree ver a un amigo matando a su clan.

Alexis- No... no te sigo... –saca un kunai de su bolsillo, aquel hombre ya se estaba pasando¿acaso creía que era tonta?

Itachi- Si quieres que te lo explique con pocas palabras, se quedaría en que una persona se hizo pasar por mí y exterminó a todo mi clan, excepto a mi hermano menor.

Alexis- Y según tú¿quién es esa persona?-le dijo, mientras reunía chakra en su pierna y le volvía a atacar, él simplemente esquivaba los golpes de aquella hermosa mujer.

Itachi- Orochimaru.

Alexis- ¿Qué has dicho?-lanzó una nueva patada, Itachi la esquivó agachándose, dio una patada desde el suelo e hizo que Alexis cayera al suelo, se inclinó sobre ella para inmovilizarla, pero en un rápido movimiento Alexis le puso el kunai en el cuello.

Itachi- Como bien sabemos todos, Orochimaru fue miembro de Akatsuki, pues cuando traicionó a la Organización vino a buscarme¿nunca te preguntaste quién era aquel hombre?

Alexis- ¿Hombre?

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

_Una Alexis más joven y con rostro de niña corría alegremente al encuentro de su mejor amigo, pero cuando llegó a las afueras de Konoha, se sorprendió al ver a Itachi acompañado de un hombre extraño._

_Alexis- Itachi¿qué sucede?-se acerca a ellos con curiosidad, y se paraliza al ver los ojos de serpiente del hombre que estaba con su amigo._

_Itachi- Lexi, no te acerques más-la detuvo a medio metro de donde estaban él y el otro hombre._

_¿?- Bien¿qué me dices?¿Aceptas venir conmigo? Puedo darte mucho poder-una larga lengua relamió lo labios del desconocido._

_Itachi- He dicho que no, ahora LÁRGATE._

_¿?- Tú mismo vendrás a mí-y desapareció en una nube de polvo gris._

_Alexis se acercó a su amigo asustada, enseguida le revisó para ver si aquel hombre le había hecho alguna herida, pero por suerte estaba intacto._

_Alexis- Itachi¿quién era?¿quién era ese hombre? Daba mucho miedo._

_Itachi- No te preocupes, Lexi, no dejaré que se acerque a ti¿vale?_

_Alexis- ¿Pero quién es?_

_Itachi- Sinceramente... no estoy seguro..._

_Alexis- Itachi..._

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

Y poco después de aquel día había ocurrido el ataque a los Uchihas, y la exterminación del clan.

Itachi- Me quería para poseer mi cuerpo, al igual que quería a Sasuke, como yo no se lo di, él averiguó lo que me ataba a Konoha... mi familia... tal vez pensó que una vez exterminado mi clan, yo me iría con él.

Alexis- Si eso que me cuentas es cierto... ¿por qué no mató a tu hermano?

Itachi- Porque yo llegué a tiempo, y se lo impedí.

Alexis- No creo nada de lo que dices, no... no puede ser verdad... –apretó un poco el kunai en el cuello del mayor, causándole algo de sangre, pero él ni se inmutó.

Itachi- Si no me crees, puedes consultárselo a la Godaime, pues pasado un año de la exterminación del clan Uchiha, me convertí en el espía nº 1 de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Alexis- ¿Tsunade-sama?

Itachi- Habla con ella, y verás que lo que te digo es verdad-se levantó de encima de la Uzumaki, y ella se puso en pie de un golpe, aún con el kunai en mano por si acaso.

Alexis- Si todo lo que dices es verdad¿por qué atacaste Konoha el otro día?¿Por qué le dijiste aquellas palabras tan crueles a tu prima?

Itachi- Porque he de hacer tiempo antes de cumplir el plan, y porque solo me dieron dos opciones, o la mataba o la convencía de que se uniese a nosotros.

Alexis- Ella sufre, cree que la odias, que lo que pasasteis cuando ella era pequeña se ha borrado de tu memoria... que ya no la quieres...

Itachi- Eso no es verdad, la quiero como prima menor que es, pero...

Alexis- ¿Entonces por qué no vuelves y se lo explicas?-los ojos de la Uzumaki se empezaron a poner cristalinos.

Itachi- Porque no puedo ponerla en peligro, y porque primero he de solucionar algunas cosas-se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse.-Ya nos veremos.

Alexis- ¡¡Espera!!-Itachi se detuvo antes de volver a desaparecer entre las sombras.-¿Por qué... por qué rompiste nuestra compromiso... por qué... ?-pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a formar parte del rostro de Alexis.

Itachi- Para protegerte, si seguíamos con el compromiso y te convertías en mi esposa, corrías un grave peligro, pues sin duda alguna... Orochimaru también te habría matado a ti...

Alexis- ¡¡Eso no es excusa!!¿Por qué no confiaste en mí... por qué no me contaste lo que pasaba... por qué?-más lágrimas caían del rostro de Alexis, Itachi suspiró, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba delante de Alexis de nuevo, con una mano cogió el mentón de la joven y la obligó a mirarlo.

Itachi- Ya te lo he dicho... hubiese sido demasiado peligroso... te hubiese involucrado y tu no tenías nada que ver...

Alexis- Me da igual... me hubiese gustado saberlo... me hubiese gustado permanecer a tu lado...

Itachi- Era mejor así, hime.

Le secó las lágrimas que surcaban el dulce rostro de la rubia, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar por el apodo, juntó sus labios con fuerza, para después empezar en un dulce contacto. Alexis tardó en reaccionar, y aunque intentó soltarse de él, patearle, arañarle e incluso morderle... al final acabó cediendo ante la dulce caricia, rodeó el cuello del mayor con lo brazos y respondió al beso con la misma dulzura. Hasta que Itachi se separó de ella.

Alexis- ¿Por qué l-lo has... hecho?

Itachi- Porque recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria, pero olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón.

Alexis- ¿Y tú lo tienes?

Itachi- Sí... –seguidamente desapareció en un remolino de polvo y ojos que hizo que Alexis se cubriera con lo brazos para protegerse los ojos.

Cuando el remolino paró, liberó de nuevo su visión, estaba sola en el prado, con la cara surcada de lágrimas, y un dulce sabor en los labios. Suspiró derrotada, había sido demasiado para una noche, pero ahora tenía que confirmar las palabras de Itachi, ahora tenía que comprobar si por fin había confiado en ella y le había dicho la verdad... o si se había mofado de su inocencia y le había contado una tiranía...

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, y en cuanto se recuperó del pequeño shock que le había dejado la mente en blanco ,saltó por encima de la puerta de Konoha, y entró de nuevo a la Villa, hacia el sitio en el que seguramente se encontraría la Hokage.

Mientras, con nuestros otros amigos...

Naruto- Ay, que bien me ha sentado los tazones de ramen... –se golpea la barriga con satisfacción, mientras los demás lo miran con una ceja alzada.

Para resumir, resulta que después de dejar a Alexis en la entrada de Konoha, Naruto había llevado a Aoimizu (en contra de su propia voluntad) de nuevo al Ichiraku, y Gaara solo los había seguido sin mediar palabra.

Kiba- Naruto nos va a dejar sin dinero un día de estos...

Tsunade- Me parece que el dinero es uno de vuestros menores problemas-aquella voz que sonaba amenazante los congeló, y solo reaccionaron para levantar la cabeza y mirar a aquella que esperaba de brazos cruzados delante de la puerta del hospital.-¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabais!?

Naruto- Comiendo ramen, dattebayo.

¡Pum! Golpe para Naruto.

Tsunade- Si no queréis correr la misma suerte que él, volved a vuestras habitaciones¡ya!-los demás asintieron sin rechistar, y entraron al edificio, Sasuke cogió a Naruto de una pierna y se lo llevó a él también.-Hay que ver los problemas que me dan para ser tan jóvenes... –entonces vio cómo la figura de la mayor Uzumaki era alumbrada por las luces del hospital.-¿Ha ocurrido algo? Vienes algo sudorosa y agitada.

Alexis- Quiero hablar... de Itachi Uchiha...

Tsunade suspiró, otro problema más, miró a la chica delante de ella, y le dijo que la siguiera, Alexis obedeció y siguió a Tsunade hasta su despacho en el hospital, cuando llegaron cerró la puerta y puso un sello silenciador.

Tsunade- Veo que ya te lo ha contado, por lo visto era incapaz de soportar la espera-dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Alexis- Entonces¿es verdad?

Tsunade- ¿El qué?¿Qué el verdadero asesino del clan Uchiha es Orochimaru y que Itachi ha estado trabajando para nosotros como espía? Sí, lo es.

Alexis- Me decía la verdad... –por instinto se pasó un dedo por los labios, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones del despacho.

Tsunade- Te lo hubiese contado desde que empezaste a investigar al Akatsuki, pero además de que no lo creí prudente, Itachi me lo prohibió para...

Alexis- ... protegerme...

Tsunade- Es verdad que te lo ha contado todo.

Alexis- ...

Tsunade miró a Alexis, siempre había sido una chica fuerte, pero sin duda alguna las peores épocas de su vida fueron la muerte de su clan, cuando pasó lo del Kyubi que si no llega a ser por el 4º Hokage pierde la vida y cuando se enteró de que, supuestamente, Itachi había exterminado a su clan.

Mientras, en una de las habitaciones, Naruto observaba pensativo la ventana, se encontraba en su mundo y por ello no sintió cuando Hinata entró en la habitación.

Hinata- ¿N.. Naruto-kun?

Naruto- ¿Hinata?-al oír la voz de la dulce chica se viró, para ver como unos ojos blancos lo miraban con preocupación.

Hinata- ¿Te sientes bien?-se acercó a la cama en la que estaba él, y se sentó en ella.

Naruto- Sí, solo pensaba...

Hinata- Naruto-kun, s-sabes que si tienes algún problema... me lo puedes contar, y tal vez... p... pueda ayudarte a resolverlo.

Naruto la observó sorprendido, pero luego se deslizó por detrás de Hinata y la tumbó en la cama, abrazándola.

Hinata- N... Naruto... –la chica se puso más roja que un tomate.

Naruto- Tranquila, lo haré-la abrazó con más dulzura, y la hizo acostarse a su lado.

Hinata- Pero, Naruto-kun...

Naruto- Me gusta más cuando le quitas el kun, llámame solo Naruto, onegai...

Hinata- P... pero...

Naruto- Onegai... –los ojos del joven empezaban a cerrarse.

Hinata- Está bien, de acuerdo... Naruto...

Naruto- Arigato... Hina-chan... –segundos después, cayó dormido, abrazando a la linda chica de largos cabellos azulados, ella lo observó durante unos minutos, y luego también se quedó dormida.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10: Verdades y sentimientos

Neka- Bien, esta es la parte en la que aclaro unos cuantas cosas-empieza a buscar algo.

Aoimizu- ¿Buscas esto?-le enseña una libreta llena de anotaciones.

Neka- Hai, arigato, Aoi-chan.

Yamila- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que aclarar?

Neka- De dónde salió Alexis y por qué le suena a la gente-pasa una hoja de la libreta.-Bien, resulta que Alexis Uzumaki es una invección de Fanny-chan (Shadow Noir Wing) ella me pidió que la metiera como Alexis en mis dos historias, por eso aparece un poquito tarde, jejeje... n.nU

Yamila- Alexis ha sido creación de Fanny, así como sus ataques, su vida, sus amores y la razón de cada uno de los hechos que la conciernen y que se han ido explicando aquí.

Aoimizu- Neka y Yamila solo adaptan los datos que Fanny les dio a las historias, ahora bien, si os gustan las historias divertidas, llenas de romance y humor, y Alexis-san os ha caído bien, os recomendamos que leáis 'Choque de Generaciones' by Shadow Noir Wing.

Neka- Ahora damos paso al siguiente capítulo, y muchas gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo y esperamos haber resuelto vuestras dudas acerca de la procedencia de Alexis Uzumaki.

Yamila y Aoimizu- Arigato gozaimasu, matta ne!!

* * *

Capítulo 10º: La verdad detrás de la verdad.

Al día siguiente...

Hinata abrió sus hermoso ojos perlados, y se ubicó en una habitación del hospital que no era la suya, los recuerdos de lo pasado vinieron a su mente y su rostro se tornó de un sonrojo evidente.

Hinata- "H... He dormido con Naruto... "-pensaba, mientras intentaba que se le pasara el rubor, pero cuando se fue a levantar, sintió como era jalada de nuevo hacia la cama.

Naruto- Hina-chan... aún es muy temprano... duerme un poco más, onegai... –pidió, mientras olía los cabellos largos de Hinata, que como se pusiera más roja seguramente estallaría.

Hinata- P... pero Naruto... tengo que levantarme o si no...

Naruto- Déjalos que piensen lo que quieran, no hemos hecho nada malo-le replicó, mientras la abrazaba aún mas.

Hinata- Naruto...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de un golpe, por ella aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura, ambos estaban preocupados.

Naruto- Maldita sea¿qué pasa, Sasuke-teme?-al final no le quedó más remedio que incorporarse y mirar al Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño.

Sasuke- ¿cómo que 'qué pasa'?¿Acaso no te has enterado?¡Hinata ha desaparecido!

Naruto- ¿Desaparecido? Sasuke-teme¿acaso de tanto usar el Sharingan te has quedado ciego?-mira a la joven a su lado, y por inercia los otros dos hacen lo mismo, encontrándose con una Hinata despeluzada y roja.

Sakura- ¡¡Hina-chan!!-la pelirrosa fue hasta ella, y cuando la tuvo al alcance la abrazó, se había asustado mucho al ver que no estaba en la habitación que le correspondía.

Sasuke- Kami-sama, menudo susto no has dado...

Hinata- G... gomen nasai, Sasuke-san...

Sasuke- Nada, nada-entonces se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle.-Por cierto-su mirada se vuelve pícara y maliciosa.-¿Qué hacía Hinata-chan en tu cuarto N-A-R-U-T-O?

Naruto- ¿Ah? Pues dormimos juntos, dattebayo.

Naruto no se imaginaba lo raro que había sonado aquello, Hinata se puso más colorada aún pues ella sí se había dado cuenta del doble sentido que le había puesto el rubio a la frase sin quererlo. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre ellos, Sakura con un tono carmín en las mejillas y Sasuke con su sonrisa irónica y pícara aún más acentuada.

Hinata- S... solo dormimos, Sa... Sasuke-san... yo... estaba preocupada por N... Naruto y...

Sakura- ¿Desde cuando le dices solo Naruto?

Sasuke- ¿De verdad solo dormisteis?

Naruto- ¿Qué más se puede hacer en una cama, dattebayo?

Silencio sepulcral en el que TODOS los de la habitación menos Naruto se sonrojaban, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, el Uzumaki menor no cogía una indirecta ni para Dios.

Sasuke- Olvídalo, usurantonkachi, con lo despistado que eres es imposible que hicierais algo más que D-O-R-M-I-R

Esas palabras causaron el efecto deseado en Hinata, pero no en Naruto que definitivamente no se enteraba absolutamente de nada.

Naruto- A propósito¿por qué habéis venido los dos a decirme lo de Hina-chan?

Sakura- Porque estábamos juntos cuando fuimos a ver cómo se encontraba ella y nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia.

Naruto- ¿Y qué hacíais vosotros dos... J-U-N-T-O-S?-ahora era el turno de Naruto para hacer que sus mejores amigos se sonrojasen, el de Sakura era bastante notorio, pero Sasuke solo desviaba su mirada azorado.

Sakura- Pues...

Sasuke- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, usurantonkachi.

Naruto- Aaah, claro, entonces tampoco es de vuestra incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Hina-chan... –Naruto les devolvió la pelota quemada, y ambos lo miraron de forma amenazadora, pero Naruto solo sonrió.

Sasuke- Vámonos, Sakura, solo veníamos a ver si Hina-chan estaba bien, y como hemos podido comprobar está perfectamente... aunque haya dormido con este dobe.

Naruto- ¡¡Sasuke-teme!!¿¡A quién le dices dobe!?-pero Sasuke solo le saca la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí para evitar un jarrón que Naruto les había lanzado.-Sasuke... baka... ¬¬ -mirando la puerta de mirada asesina.

Afuera...

Sasuke- Urgh... –el Uchiha sintió cómo lo recorría un escalofrío, y por seguridad miró hacia la puerta de la habitación que acababan de abandonar, seguro de que un molesto rubio le miraba a través de ella con ganas de querer matarlo... si es que no le había lanzado ya toda maldición existente...

Sakura- ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun?-la ojos jade le miró con preocupación y confusión, pues el Uchiha no había dicho nada ni soltado ningún insulto a su amigo/rival por haberlo puesto en evidencia (hay que ver lo mucho que se quieren ¬¬)

Sasuke- Iie, está todo bien, Sakura-chan... dijo distraído mientras se dirigía a ver a su prima menor.

Sakura- ¿Sakura-chan?-un lindo sonrojo cubrió el rostro de ella, que saltando internamente por la alegría siguió a su amor no tan imposible ya... pues Sasuke... de una forma u otra... ya no era tan frío... y poco a poco se había ido olvidando... del motivo que lo hizo traicionar Konoha hace años...

En la habitación de Aoimizu tampoco había nadie, se miraron con un interrogante¿qué les pasaba a todos hoy?¿Es que habían decidido fugarse todos juntos a otro cuarto o qué?

Pero no podía ser tanta casualidad, puesto que en aquel mismo instante, la joven de ojos rozados apareció por la puerta, con una mirada que delataba confusión y algo de angustia.

Sasuke- ¿Ha pasado algo?-le pregunta, al notar aquella actitud.

Aoimizu- Tsunade... Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a su despacho del hospital ahora, tiene algo importante que revelarnos a ti, a Naruto, a Gaara y a mí.

Sakura- ¿Y nosotros?

Aoimizu- Onegai, Sakura-san, te prometo que después te lo contaré, pero por favor... deja que vayamos ya a hablar con Tsunade-sama...

Sakura- Sí, claro, si yo no os impido nada...

Fue decirlo y hacerlo, en un momento en el que había mirado para la ventana, cuando volvió a buscar a los otros dos, estos ya habían salido de la habitación, dejando solo una nube de polvo.

Sakura- Qué se le va a hacer, al fin y al cabo son primos...

Mientras, en el despacho de Tsunade...

Allí ya se encontraban las personas que Aoimizu había nombrado, sentada en la silla se encontraba Tsunade, y delante del escritorio y de espaldas a la puerta estaban Alexis, Naruto y Gaara, esperando impacientes la llegada de los otros dos. En ese instante en el que Gaara llegaba al 100 (le había dado a Aoimizu hasta que contase hasta 100 para traer al Uchiha) aparecieron Aoimizu y Sasuke por la puerta.

Aoimizu- Ya estamos aquí-dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, Tsunade se acercó y puso un jutsu silenciador, luego se viró hacia los demás.

Naruto- ¿De qué se trata, Tsunade-baachan?

Tsunade- Hemos de tratar un tema muy delicado para todos nosotros...

Gaara- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Akatsuki?-preguntó cortante, mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón.

Tsunade- Más bien con un de sus miembros. Tenemos que hablar... de Itachi Uchiha-Sasuke solo desvió la mirada con fastidio, pero los ojos de Aoimizu se llenaron de tristeza y los desvió hacia otro lado.

Sasuke- ¿Ahora qué hizo ese?-mirando con fastidio a la Godaime, y con odio y rabia reprimidos en su voz.

Tsunade- No se trata de lo que ha hecho, más bien de lo que no ha hecho-todos esperaron impacientes a que la Godaime continuara.-Bien, todo esto se remonta a hace unos cuantos años, cuando el clan Uchiha aún no había sido exterminado...

Alexis- ... un día un extraño hombre vino a hablar con Itachi... –continuó Alexis, bajo la atenta mirada del Kazekage y los Chunnin.

Tsunade- Este hombre era Orochimaru, y quiso convencer a Itachi de que se fuera con él, como hizo contigo, Sasuke.

Sasuke- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Alexis- Necesitamos que entendáis que el que toda nuestra vida hemos pensado que es un asesino traidor, es en realidad nuestro mejor aliado-Aoimizu abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquello, su boca se abriño e intento dejar salir algún sonido, pero el significado de aquella frase la había dejado muda.

Sasuke- ¿Qué diablos estás insinuando, Alexis?

Tsunade- No está insinuando nada, Sasuke, tan solo dice la verdad. Itachi se negó a ir con él y a abandonar todo lo que tenía, esto causó la furia de Orochimaru, que descubrió lo que ataba a Itachi a Konoha... y lo destruyó, con la esperanza que de esta forma se fuera con él... pero Itachi...

Naruto- Un momento, eso quiere decir... –los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al entenderlo todo.

Sasuke- Eso no puede ser, es imposible, yo mismo vi como Itachi exterminaba a mi clan.

Alexis- Fue una técnica ilusoria.

Sasuke- ¿Cómo?

Alexis- Lo que has oído, Orochimaru usó una técnica ilusoria para engañarnos a todos y hacernos creer que en verdad había sido Itachi el que había asesinado a todo su clan.

Sasuke- Pero entonces... si eso es cierto... ¿por qué no se quedó y afrontó lo que se avecinaba en vez de alejarse como un maldito cobarde?

Alexis- Porque él... quería protegerme...

Naruto- ¿Protegerte?-mira a su hermana levemente desorientado.

Alexis- Itachi y yo nos conocimos desde pequeños, nuestra familias siempre habían estado muy unidas, por ello nos... comprometieron...

Sasuke y Naruto- ... ¿¡QUE!?

Alexis- Nuestro matrimonio se arregló desde mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento, supongo que nuestros padres confiaban en que seríamos tal para cual... pero días antes de la exterminación del clan Uchiha... Itachi decidió romper el compromiso...

Aoimizu- ¿Por qué... ?-su voz sonó quebrada... ahora entendía un poco más a su primo mayor... ahora entendía un poco más la situación...

Alexis- Porque quería protegerme de Oorchimaru... porque él sabía... que si Orochimaru descubría que me iba a casar con él... hubiese intentado matarme a mí primero...

Sasuke se dejó caer en el mismo sillón que el Kazekage, estaba confundido, y lo dio a demostrar cuando se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y soltó un gemido de frustración.

Sasuke- Kami... esto no me puede estar pasando...

Gaara- ¿Tan duro es aceptar que tu hermano, la única familia que te queda, es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa?

Sasuke- No, lo que es duro es que... estos años de entrenar y entrenar, incansablemente para superarlo... que estos años de profundo odio e ira hacia él... y de deseos de venganza... al final no hayan servido para nada... porque ahora resulta que es... inocente...

Aoimizu- Pero... Tsunade-sama, Alexis-san... él me...

Tsunade- Si estás pensando en las palabras que te digo, es porque no tenía otra opción.

Aoimizu- ¿Eh?

Tsunade- Como bien sabemos todos, Akatsuki va detrás de ti por tu habilidad especial, es decir, el Byasengan... y el Líder de Akatsuki le ha dado únicamente dos opciones a Itachi, o te mataba... –la menor sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera-... o te convencía de que te unieras al Akatsuki... con esas palabras, lo que intentaba era protegerte-Aoimizu se dejó caer en el sillón entre Sasuke y Gaara, lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, pero las secó con rapidez.

Naruto- ¿Qué es lo que ha pretendido al contarnos todo esto?

Tsunade- Itachi cometió un gran error, a pesar de ser un espía de Konoha se metió al Akatsuki, y ahora... no puede salir.

Naruto- ¿Acaso quiere que... ?

Alexis- Hace tiempo que se ha trazado un plan para sacar a Itachi y a los dos colaboradores de allí, pero necesitábamos que los mejores ninjas de Konoha lo supieran para llevarlo a cabo, y para que prestasen su colaboración.

Naruto y Sasuke- ¿Colaboradores?

Alexis y Tsunade- Deidara y Kisame-respondieron a la vez, recibiendo diferentes gestos por parte de los presentes, Naruto arrugó la nariz y sus ojos notaban sorpresa, Sasuke dio un gruñido, Gaara permanecía impasible y Aoimizu por poco se cae del sillón al escucharlas.

Sasuke- ¿Me estáis diciendo que el cara tiburón y el maniático de las explosiones también son aliados de Konoha?

Alexis- No exactamente...

Tsunade- Ellos son aliados de Itachi, lo que los convierte en aliados de Konoha, a pesar de no quererlo aceptar.

Sasuke- ...

Naruto- ...

Gaara- ...

Aoimizu- ...

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, luego miraron a las dos mujeres delante de ellos.

Sasuke- ¿Qué queréis que hagamos?

Ellas solo sonrieron.

Unas dos horas más tarde, los llamados salían del despacho de la Hokage, algunos cansados de estar de pie, como naruto que en cuanto vio una silla se fue a acomodar en ella y los demás estaban seguros de que nada ni nadie le podría mover de allí.

Aoimizu llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama nada más entrar, aquello se volvía increíblemente complicado, dejó escapar un suspiro... estaba hecha polvo...

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en uno de los múltiples árboles de por allí, pensaba y pensaba y por más que intentaba buscarle una mentira al relato de ambas rubias no lo conseguía, todo encajaba, él lo sabía, antes lo odiaba a muerte, hubiera hecho todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por matarlo, pero... ¿ahora qué? Su venganza ya no tenía ningún sentido, ahora... ¿a qué podría dedicar su tiempo? Aparte de a intentar sacar a su hermano de Akatsuki.

Sasuke- "Como diría Shikamaru... problemático"-suelta un suspiro y oye la voz de la pelirrosa llamándole, una cosa le surcó la mente, ya sabría lo que haría ahora que su venganza no tenía caso.

Sakura- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-ella observó preocupada los alrededores, no le había visto desde que se fue con Aoimizu ha hablar con Tsunade.-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un cuerpo masculino.-¡Auch!-dijo, al haber chocado con él sin querer, alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro del menor de los Uchihas que la miraba seriamente.-Sasuke-kun, estaba preocupada¿dónde...?

No continuó, hubiera sido imposible, ya que Sasuke la apoyó en un árbol y la besó, no dio explicaciones ni pidió permiso, simple y llanamente... la besó. Sakura sintió un estallido de emociones en su pecho, mientras se dejaba llevar por el posesivo beso del Uchiha...

Sasuke- Lo siento, Sakura, siento haberte dejado sola... –le dijo en el oído, una vez que le hubo acabado de besar, ella sabía a que se refería, pues ella había sido la última en verle antes de que se fuera con Orochimaru, aquella noche había sido la más dolorosa.

Sakura- Sasuke... a pesar... de que eres un idiota, de que siempre has sido un idiota por intentar buscar poder y más poder, a pesar de que me hiriste, a pesar de que me hiciste llorar varias noches... a pesar de todo el dolor que me has hecho sentir... a pesar de todo eso... aún te amo... –lo miró con ojos cristalinos, a la vez que varias lágrimas caían al ver la expresión del Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un rostro que inspiraba tranquilidad, en sus labios se podía observar una linda sonrisa... pero su tranquilidad se quebró al ver a Sakura llorando.

Sasuke- Yo... siento si he dicho algo malo... yo... no lo pretendía... –notó como un dedo era depositado sobre sus labios.

Sakura- No estoy llorando por eso, tontito, simplemente... me alegro de tenerte...

Sasuke- Siempre me has tenido... solo que... era demasiado idiota como para aceptarlo...

Sakura- Vaya, Sasuke Uchiha llamándose idiota a sí mismo, esto hay que contárselo a Naruto-la poseedora de hermosos ojos jade echó a correr mientras reía.

Sasuke -¡Eh, de eso nada!-corrió detrás de ella, y cuando la alcanzó la abrazó, haciéndola caer sobre la hierba.

Sakura- Oye eso es trampa, aún sigues siendo mucho más rápido que yo... –hace un puchero, y Sasuke besa sus labios rápidamente.

Sasuke- Prefiero tenerte debajo de mí, en medio del parque... que vayas a ver a Naruto y después estéis los dos burlándoos de mí.

Sakura- Yo no he dicho que me fuera a burlar de ti, S-A-S-U-K-E

Él solo sonrió y se volvieron a fundir en un lindo beso, Sakura no sabía qué era lo que les había contado Tsunade, pero fuera lo que fuera se lo agradecía... pues parecía... que de una forma u otra... había librado a Sasuke de un gran peso...

Desde una de las múltiples ventanas del hospital, unos ojos rozados observaban alegres a los dos enamorados, una sonrisa surcó su rostro... por fin estaban juntos, Sasuke había encontrado a la persona capaz de aguantarlo a él y a su pésimo humor, y Sakura había conseguido conquistar a aquel amor 'imposible'... pero con ello había ganado una cosa, una nueva manera de molestar a su primito del alma. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en aquella habitación.

Aoimizu- Itachi es idiota, mira que dejarla así como así...

Gaara- Lo hizo para protegerla-el Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena se acercó para mirar también por la ventana.

Aoimizu- A veces una persona se sienten más feliz al lado de la persona amada... aunque hayan complicaciones...

Gaara- Pero hay personas, que son capaces de perder todo con tal de que la persona amada sea feliz...

Los dos se miraron, verde agua vs rozado, y un tono carmín cubrió las mejillas de ambos, desviaron la mirada azorados, cada uno a un extremo diferente de la habitación.

En otra de las múltiples habitaciones...

Alexis Uzumaki observaba el sol en lo alto del cielo, sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza, frustración, impotencia... y dolor...

Naruto- ¿Hermana?-el Uzumaki menor apareció por la puerta buscando a su hermana, la cual dio un respingo en la cama y se viró para él, que al verla se acercó asustado.-Lexi-neesan¿por qué estás llorando?

Alexis- ¿Llorando?-se tocó el rostro, era cierto, tenía las mejillas mojadas.-No me había dado cuenta, gomen Naru-kun-dijo mientras se limpiaba el agua salada que caía sobre su piel.

Naruto- Ya verás como todo se solucionará, conseguiremos traer a Itachi de vuelta, y todo volverá a ser como antes...

Alexis- Eso espero, hermanito, eso espero.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente, se sentaron en el alféizar de la ventana para observar juntos el cielo azul.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11: Un poco de relax

Capítulo 11º: Un poco de relax antes del plan/La vuelta de los equipos 9 y 10

Al día siguiente (mi gran sentido del tiempo y yo) Los shinobis se encontraron de nuevo en el despacho de Tsunade, pues habían sido llamados por la Hokage. Sin embargo cada uno estaba de un humor distinto.

Tsunade- Hay que ver que animados estáis hoy-dice con sarcasmo.

Naruto- Es que Obaachan... a ti solo se te ocurre mandarnos llamar a las 05:00 de la mañana... –dijo un Naruto con un gorro de dormir en forma de perro y malamente vestido.

Sasuke- Es verdad, Tsunade-sama, ¿a qué se debe la urgencia?

Tsunade- Ah, pues a que ya volvieron los equipos de Gai y Asuma de la misión...

Alexis, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Aoimizu y Gaara - ¿¡Y PARA ESO NOS LEVANTA A LAS 05:00!?-gritan exasperados, encabezados por cierta rubia que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Tsunade- Iba a decir... –muestra su puño fuertemente cerrado, a lo que los demás se callan enseguida.- Que nuestro cliente nos ha regalado una estancia en un hotel de lujo con aguas termales durante tres días fuera de Konoha...

Alexis- ¡¡Pero no podemos aceptarla, tenemos que perfeccionar el plan e ir a buscar a Itachi!!-exclamó enfadada mientras daba un golpe a la mesa de madera con ambas manos, lo que hizo que Hinata, Sakura y Aoimizu, que aún estaban media dormidas, pegaran un brinco del susto.

Aoimizu- Nee, Lexi-chan, no te preocupes... solo son tres días, además necesitas descansar... –dijo con suavidad, Alexis se viró y vio a la pequeña mirándola a los ojos con algo de sueño, miedo y cansancio en ellos.

Alexis- Está bien... –aceptó dando un suspiro.-"Aunque pensándolo bien, Aoi-chan tiene razón... estoy hecha un despojo... unas aguas termales me vendrán de maravilla"

Tsunade- Bien, si no hay nada que objetar, id a hacer las maletas que...

Kiba- Tsunade-sama, ¿dónde están el equipo 9 y 10?-pregunta curioso.

Tsunade- Ah, descansando, os los encontraréis a las 4:00 de la tarde en la puerta de Konoha, el hotel no está muy lejos, de modo que id a preparar las maletas.

Los shinobis salieron con la cabeza gacha del despacho de la Hokage.

Aoimizu- Así que un hotel fuera de Konoha... –la Hyuga se queda pensativa con un dedo sobre su mejilla.

Hinata- Pero... ¿no será peligroso?¿Y si nos ataca Akatsuki?

Sasuke- No lo creo, es extraño, pero no debo negar que nos merecemos un descanso, han sido demasiadas cosas juntas, ¿no creéis?-dice, mientras abraza por la cintura a la Haruno.

Alexis- Un descanso, ¿eh?-la Uzumaki recapacita por unos segundos, uniendo todo en su cabeza, desde la palabra hotel de lujo, hasta las aguas termales.-Un momento... ahora que caigo... ¡¡NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES A UN HOTEL DE LUJO CON AGUAS TERMALES, VIVAAAAAAAA!!-grita mientras daba saltos alegremente, a lo que los demás sonríen, últimamente la Uzumaki estaba algo decaída.

Kiba- ¿Creéis que me dejen llevar a Akamaru?

Akamaru- ¡¡Guau, guau!!-dijo el enorme perro mientras caminaba al lado de ellos.

Shino- ¿Y a mis bichos?

Kakashi- A ver... Kiba, Akamaru te lo dejan entrar porque forma parte de tus técnicas y Shino... los bichos están dentro de ti, ¿tú crees que los detectarían?

Kiba y Shino- Eso es verdad.

Naruto- ¿Entonces qué?¿Nos vamos a hacer las maletas?¡Dattebayo!

... (silencio sepulcral en el que todos miran a Naruto con mirada asesina)

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Alexis, Aoimizu y Gaara- Yo me vuelvo a la cama... – dando la vuelta dispuestos a irse de nuevo a casa.

Naruto- ¿¡Pero por qué!?

Aoimizu- Naru-kun, anoche no nos acostamos temprano, y por lo general tenemos sueño... –le explicó refiriéndose a ella y a Gaara, que se habían reunido la noche anterior en la biblioteca principal.

Naruto- ¿Y qué estabais haciendo que os acostasteis tarde?-mira de forma inocente a Aoimizu y al Kazekage, los cuales al ver el doble significado de la frase del rubio se ponen como tomates...

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Aoimizu- ¬¬

Aoimizu- ¡¡Naruto-kun, estábamos perfeccionando el plan para rescatar a Itachi-niisan!!-le grita al oído.

Naruto- Vale, vale, ¿pero por qué me gritas?

Gaara- Cuando la avergüenzan no controla sus impulsos...

Aoimizu- ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!-le espeta fingiendo enfado al Kazekage, que la miraba de forma pícara y con una ceja alzada.

Gaara- ¿Ah, no?

Aoimizu- No se aproveche de mis defectos, Kazekage-sama... –dice con un puchero adorable y dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio de la Hokage.

Gaara- Cuando se pone así...

Sasuke- Testaruda como ella sola.

Alexis- ¿No lo sacó de los Uchihas?

Sasuke- ... Es posible.

Los shinobis salen contentos del edificio de la Hokage y cada uno se va a preparar sus cosas. A la hora acordada se encontraban todos en la entrada de Konoha...

Gaara- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Aoimizu?

... vale, o casi todos.

Sasuke- Me dijo que me adelantara, así que ni idea.

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee y TenTen- ¡¡Hola, chicos!!

Sakura- Hola, Ino-cerda, me han dicho que ya volviste de tu misión-la mira con rostro maléfico.

Ino- Pues sí, frentona, y deberíais estarnos agradecidos porque si no fuera por nosotros no iríais a ese hotel de lujo.

Sakura- ... –apunto de estallar.

Sasuke- Vamos, Sakura, no te enfades... –Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura, lo que hizo que esta se calmara y que Ino los mirara con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

Ino- Espera, un momento... ¿acaso vosotros... ?-sonrió mientras los señalaba a ambos, los cuales asintieron, Ino se alegró internamente por su mejor amiga, pero de ahí a decirlo... –Vaya, veo que al final lo conseguiste, Frentona.

Sakura- ... –Sakura estaba luchando por contenerse y no matar a la rubia allí mismo, pero entonces vio como una mirada de alegría y ternura se dibujaba en los ojos de Ino.

Shikamaru- Ino, eres muy problemática.

Chouji- Anda, no empieces ahora con lo de problemático, que entonces sí que será de lo más problemático.

Aoimizu- ¡¡Chicos!!-la castaña de ojos rozados apareció con una sonrisa y una maleta en la espalda, venía sonriendo tranquilamente.

Alexis- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Aoimizu- Gomen, es que me quede pensando-sonrió y todos los demás se dieron de espaldas contra el suelo.

Neji- No has cambiado nada.

Aquella voz la hizo darse la vuelta para mirar el chico de pelo largo castaño y ojos perlados, se paró delante de él, mientras lo examinaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Neji- ¿Qué haces?-le pregunta confuso, mientras miraba a los ojos de la hermosa jovencita.

TenTen- Neji, ¿quién es esta chica?-dijo molesta, con una punzada de celos que se le notaba perfectamente en la voz.

Neji- Eh, pues verás ella...

Aoimizu- ¡¡Neji-niisan!!-lo abrazó de remplón, lo que hizo que por poco cayeran al suelo.

Neji tardó algo en reaccionar, pero luego con algo de desaprobación y timidez rodeó el cuerpo de su prima con sus brazos, abrazándola como había querido hacer años atrás... cuando la perdió...

TenTen, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji- ¿Neji-niisan?

Naruto- Ah, sí, vosotros no lo sabéis-sonríe.

Hinata- Aoi-chan es... es prima nuestra... p-porque es una Hyuga...

Shikamaru- Eso no tiene sentido.

Ino- Es verdad, sus ojos no son blancos.

A todos los demás presentes les cayó una gota, ¿cómo era posible que todos se basaran en lo mismo para descartar que Aoimizu fuera una Hyuga?

Gaara- Eso es porque es una mezcla de sangre.

Sasuke- Aoi se apellida Hyuga, pero también es una Uchiha-aclaró mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al hotel.-De modo que posee tanto el Byakugan como el Sharingan, que se unen en el Byasengan.

Shikamaru- Pero entonces, eres muy poderosa-le dijo a la menor, que ya se había soltado de un Neji que se quedó sonrojado, mientras TenTen se burlaba/reía de él para molestarlo.

Aoimizu- Bueno... –ella se quedó pensando.-No, tampoco llego a tanto... digamos... que sé pelear-sonrió.

Los demás la miraron con duda, pero se les olvidó el asunto cuando vieron a lo lejos el hotel. Las chicas se aproximaron más rápido que los chicos, que las miraron con una gota.

Se registraron y quedaron de la siguiente manera: Sakura, Ino y TenTen en la 234; Alexis, Hinata y Aoimizu en la 235; Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara en la 236; Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba en la siguiente; Shino, Neji y Lee en la 238.

Alexis- Ay, que emoción-la Uzumaki miró a sus compañeras de cuarto con una sonrisa radiante, a lo que las menores sonrieron también.

Aoimizu- Nunca antes había estado en aguas termales... –a las palabras de ella, las otras la miran con urgencia.

Hinata- Aoi-chan, ¿es... es eso v-verdad?

Aoimizu- Hai, recuerda que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Suna-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Alexis- Y tú tan feliz-la menor se sonroja mientras bajaba la vista.-Vale, pues visto lo dicho, solo queda irnos ahora mismo a las termas.

Aoimizu- Tampoco tengo prisa, es decir...

Alexis- Nah, tranquila, yo también tengo ganas de ir ya-sonriendo abiertamente.

Una nueva sonrisa y se pusieron la yukata, que era blanca con los bordes gruesos de color azul y el escudo de Konoha a la altura del pecho.

Salieron hablando de temas diversos, y en el pasillo se encontraron con las demás chicas que se unieron a la conversación. Salieron a los baños termales exteriores, para ver la luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo.

Aoimizu- Vaya, es... hermosa... –dijo la pequeña Hyuga.

Sakura- Tienes razón, Aoi-chan –pone cara soñadora mientras la observaba.

Naruto- ¡¡Eh, chicas!!-la alarmante voz del rubio Uzumaki hizo que todas pegaran un pequeño brinco, para luego dirigir su mirada a lo que separaba las termas femeninas de las masculinas.

Hinata- ¿N-Naruto... ?

Naruto- Hai, Hina-chan, ¿os aburrís mucho? – preguntó curioso desde el otro lado

Alexis- Un poco, hermanito, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

Naruto- ¡Quizás podríamos cantar todos juntos!

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Neji y Sasuke- ¿¡Qué!?

Shino y Gaara- Naruto... ¬¬

Los chicos se acercan a Naruto y le hacen una ahogadilla, pero entonces se vuelve a oír la voz de Alexis desde el otro lado.

Alexis- Pero que aburridos sois... –dijo haciendo un puchero.-Cantaremos nosotras, ¿verdad, chicas?-mira a las demás, que asienten contentas.

A las palabras de la joven Uzumaki los chicos dejan de ahogar a Naruto y, aún dentro de las aguas termales, se pegan un poco más para poder oírlas mejor.

(Alexis) **Encima del tejado el cielo es azul y el sol da calor y luz.**

**Tengo energía ganas de vivir y disfruto de mi juventud...**

(Sakura)** Es fantástico... yo soy muy feliz... con mis amigas tengo todo en común... sí...**

(Aoimizu)** Es muy hermosa esta vida que me toca vivir y estas cosas de la vida me han hecho reír...**

(TenTen)** Y cada día me lo paso bien... porque yo tengo ilusión...**

(Ino) **Y me despierto cada día llena de emoción...**

(Hinata) **Y luego salgo a buscarme cualquier diversión...**

(Alexis, Hinata y Aoimizu) **Y si lo haces tú igual que yo, conocerás la ilusión... **

(TenTen, Ino y Sakura) **Conocerás la ilusión...**

(Todas)** Mucha ilusión.**

Cuando las chicas acabaron de cantar, solo se notó un silencio incómodo que fue otro por nada más y nada menos que...

Lee- ¡¡Como se nota que el espíritu de las chicas arde con todo su esplendor!!-dijo mientras se levantaba en las termas y alzaba el puño cerrado.

Neji- Lee, no te emociones demasiado-le dijo mientras le tiraba del brazo y lo volvía a sentar a su lado en las termas.

Naruto- ¡¡Cantáis muy bien, Neechan!!-gritó eufórico, pero se extrañó al no encontrar respuesta alguna por parte de su hermana o alguna de las demás.

Y que pasa, que las chicas se habían quedado de piedra al ver quién había entrado a las termas en el momento en el que ellas acababan de cantar.

???- Ya decía yo qué era todo el alboroto que se oía de fuera-dijo una chica pelinegra de gafas.

Al otro lado Sasuke se erizó por completo, no... no podía ser... Kami-sama no podía odiarle tanto como para eso...

Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí... Karin?-preguntó a la recién llegada mientras levantaba el puño.

Aoimizu- ¿Quién?-inclina la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender, mientras la llamada Karin tomaba asiento delante de ellas.

Alexis- Karin-zor... ejem... es decir, Karin fue una de los componentes del grupo de tu primo una vez que venció a Orochimaru-dijo mientras miraba a la de gafas de reojo y con molestia, en el tiempo que llevaba investigando a Akatsuki la había vito varia veces y no le había caído nada bien.

Karin- ¿Y tú quién eres, renacuaja?-le pregunta a la pequeña Hyuga.

Aoimizu siente como le sale una vena en la frente, se pone de pie mientras se agarra la toalla, los flecos de su frente tapaban su mirada. Hinata sabía lo que venía así que se apartó considerablemente de su prima y las demás al verle hicieron lo mismo. Mientras que Karin las miraba impasibles.

Aoimizu- Solo... hay una cosa... que me molesta más... que el hecho de que acosen a MIS primos... y es que... ¡¡ME LLAMEN RENACUAJA!!-alzó el brazo donde estaba la marca del Dragón.-¡¡TECNICA DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO!!-el Dragón surge del brazo de Aoimizu y se dirige directo a Karin.

Pero una barrera de arena se interpuso en medio y lo bloqueó, todas miraron para el joven que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta vestido con una yukata azul.

Aoimizu- ¿Gaara-kun?-le miró confusa y sintió el brazo de arena que la rodeaba por la cintura para llevarla al lado del Kazekage.

Gaara- Loca, un poco más y destrozas las termas – dijo dándose la vuelta para no ver a la otras chicas que aún estaban medio shocks.

Aoimizu- Buuu... –le saca a lengua en broma y se da la vuelta haciendo un puchero de enfado.

Gaara- Si me disculpáis me vuelvo a las termas-dijo mientras salía de allí.

Ino- Era... el Kazekage...

TenTen- ... en las... termas femeninas...

Alexis- Bueno, vedlo de este modo si no hubiese aparecido Aoi-chan nos hubiese dejado sin termas femeninas-dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo sin darle mucha importancia.

Karin- Bueno, ¿y quién eres?-le pregunta de nuevo a la pequeña Hyuga que no se recuperaba de la impresión de haber visto allí al Kage de la Arena.

Karin-zor... eh... Karin se alejó un poco al verla entrar en las termas de nuevo y sentarse al lado de Alexis y Hinata, junto con una gran vena de enfado en la frente.

Aoimizu- Que quede claro... un día de estos... pagarás por haberme llamado renacuaja... –dice siniestramente, mientras las demás sonríen con nerviosismo y Karin suda frío.

Mientras, en las termas masculinas, los chicos veían como Gaara entraba en ellas con una media sonrisa por haber visto a Aoimizu en toalla (¡echi! . Ay, pero si lo escribí yo... XD)

Y se sentaba al lado de un Sasuke esperando una respuesta.

Gaara- Uchiha...

Sasuke- Glups – traga saliva.

Gaara- Mi más sincero pésame – le da unas palmadas en la espalda, Sasuke entiende y se queda de piedra, notando como el alma se le iba del cuerpo, y los demás vieron como un pequeño fantasmita salía de él.

Naruto- ¡¡Sasuke-teme, despierta!!-Naruto le da fuerte con la toalla (mucho no duele U.U) y Sasuke volvió en sí.

Sasuke- Kami-sama me odia...

Shino- ¿Has hecho algo malo?

Sasuke- Claro que no: solo le puse polvos pica-pica a Naruto en los calzoncillos...

Naruto- ¿¡Fuiste tú!?

Sasuke- ... sin querer destruí el pequeño jardín de Aoi, la pobre se puso muy triste...

Neji y Kiba- ¿Seguro que fue sin querer?

Sasuke- ... también he escrito cartas de amenaza a Itachi diciendo que como no vuelva pronto se la cargará...

Shikamaru- ¿Y cómo se las piensas mandar? Es muy problemático.

Sasuke- Y algunas cosas más que no recuerdo-dijo, poniéndose pensativo de repente.-¿Tan graves son que Kami-sama me odio?-pone cara de suplicio y se vira como por un resorte hacia el Kazekage.- ¿¡Por qué no dejó que Aoi acabara con ella, Kazekage-sama!?-preguntó sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

Gaara- ... –no dijo nada, solo esperó a que a Sasuke se le pasase la crisis nerviosa.

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro, iban a ser unos tres días de descanso muy largos, todos lo sabían, todos lo presentían, la llegada de aquella no podía ser nada bueno para el fututo.

Karin- ¿¡COMO QUE ERES LA PRIMA DE SASUKE-KUN!?

Las chicas se tapan los oídos, sí... tres días definitivamente muy largos.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12: Defendeos, Chicas de Konoha

_**¡Lo siento mucho¡A aquellos que se pasaban por aquí y tan amablemente leían mi historia, lo siento mucho! Pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas, primero fue que no escribía porque la musa de mi inspiración se había ido a paseo, después de eso... ¡Resulta que me dan taquicardias y me ingresaron en un hospital¿Habéis estado alguna vez en uno ingresados? No os lo aconsejo... ¡es desesperante! Además de muy aburrido TTTT Salí del hospital el primero de marzo... pero como tuvimos problemas con mi hermano gemelo pues... tampoco pude escribir. Y ahora que ambos hermanos estamos recuperados he vuelto a este mundo que tanto de menos he echado TTTT Por cierto, a mi querida amiga Shadow Noir Wing, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación y siento mucho que no hayas tenido noticias mías para calmar tu angustia... pero es que han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido tiempo de calmar los nervios que mi querido hermano difundió ¬¬ U.U Y LO SIENTO POR NO HABER PODIDO EN ESTE TIEMPO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA QUE TENÍAMOS JUNTAS TT y lo cierto es que necesito que me envíes de nuevo tu capítulo porque... resulta que después de tanto tiempo no sé dónde lo metí y también perdí el mío TT **_

Capítulo 12º¡Las chicas de Konoha se defienden!

Aoimizu se destaponó el oído y miró a la joven delante de ella bastante molesta, respirando internamente para no matarla allí mismo.

Aoimizu- Lo que has oído, soy la prima menor de Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin- No puede ser... una niñata como tú NO puede ser la prima del estupendísimo, extraordinario, sexy y fuerte Sasuke Uchiha.

Aoimizu- ¿En qué parte de la frase te pierdes? – la miró de forma heladora, mientras se ajustaba de nuevo la toalla al contorno de su cuerpo y se ponía de pie.

Alexis- Aoi-chan¿a dónde vas?

Aoimizu- Lo siento, Lexi-chan, pero necesito de un lugar en el que no haya ninguna histérica neurótica cerca – dijo mientras salía de las termas y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Karin- ¿A quién se refería?

TenTen- Tú no tienes muchas neuronas¿verdad?

Karin- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta confusa mientras le salían varios interrogantes, las chicas en ese momento solo comprendieron lo que desde hacía tiempo sospechaban.

Alexis, Hinata, Sakura, Ino y TenTen- "Es una zorra buena para nada"

En el otro lado de las termas, Sasuke aún intentaba recuperarse del shock producido al haberse encontrado con semejante cosa en las aguas termales.

Neji- Sasuke, créeme no es bueno quedarse en estado vegetal durante tanto tiempo después te costará moverte...

Naruto- ¿Y cómo sabes tú algo así?

Neji- Ah, eso es porque...

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

_Neji había llegado con cara de muerto debido al cansancio a su cuarto, apenas podía sostenerse en pie, cuando al entrar el abrazo eufórico de su prima casi lo tira al piso._

_Hinata- ¡Volviste, Neji-niisan! – dijo, una muy alegre y contenta Hinata mientras lo abrazaba del cuello._

_Neji- Hinata-sama... me... d-deja sin... aire... – dijo el pobre Neji mientras intentaba separarse de su prima._

_Hinata- ¡Uaaaah, lo siento, Niisan!_

_Neji se paró para observar a Hinata, la cual a pesar de lo temprano que era ya estaba vestida y muuuy pero que muuuuy despierta, se masajeó la sien. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Hinata había dejado de ser tímida con él._

_Neji- ¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano, Hinata-sama?_

_Hinata- Mou, Niisan, te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así – se quejó cuan niña pequeña fuera mientras hacía pucheros._

_Neji- Ya, ya... es la costumbre..._

_Hinata- Estoy despierta porque quería anunciarte una cosa antes que todos los demás – sonreía ampliamente, Neji también sonrió._

_Neji- Dime, que me estoy cayendo de sueño y no sé si aguantaré much... – Hinata pone los ojos en blanco al oírlo-_

_Hinata- ¡AOI-NEECHAN HA VUELTO! – gritó, callando a su primo por completo._

_El cual lo primero que hizo fue analizar la frase, luego que la información llegara a su cerebro, su rostro mostró una incontenible sorpresa._

_Neji- ¡QUE? _

_Hinata- Lo que oyes jijiji_

_Y fue entonces cuando Neji sintió como un fantasmita escapaba de su cuerpo, si Aoimizu había vuelto eso implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas locuras y problemas por doquier... _

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

Neji- Hinata-sama tardó más de una hora en despertarme del trance, y cuando lo hice resultó que había perdido casi toda la movilidad del cuerpo.

Los demás solo lo miraron igualito que a un depravado mental, y luego estallaron en carcajadas, lo cual sacó a Sasuke del trance.

Sasuke- ¿De qué os reís?

Naruto- Nada, Sasuke, nada... – dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago muerto de risa.

Gaara solo sonrió ante aquella historia contada por el Hyuga, lo que bien sabía él de antemano es que Aoimizu era una chica que buscándolos o no, muchas veces atraía los problemas como si fuera un imán, testigo había sido de eso. Entonces sintió un leve mareo que lo hizo sostenerse de una piedra cercana para no sumergirse.

Shikamaru- ¿Le sucede algo, Kazekage-sama? – le preguntó, al notar sus movimientos.

Gaara- No... nada – se levantó como pudo, y salió de las aguas termales.

Naruto- ¿Ya te vas, Gaara?

Gaara- Sí – le respondió sonriendo suavemente y saliendo del lugar.

Naruto- ¿Le pasará algo?

Shikamaru- Pues no sé, yo lo noté mareado... qué problemático sería.

A Naruto le cae una gota por la sien al oírlo.

Naruto- "¿Mareado¿Por el calor de las termas? No descarto que sea imposible, pero pensaba que al vivir en Suna estaba acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas... "

Sasuke- Naruto, si estás preocupado solo tienes que salir un momento para preguntarle – le dijo Sasuke, al notar a su amigo indeciso consigo mismo.

Naruto- Eh... sí, tienes razón... – se levantó de la terma, y salió detrás del Kazekage de la Arena.

Gaara se puso la yukata azul que le habían puesto en la cesta los encargados, notándose raro al llevar tan poca ropa encima. Se viró cuando Naruto salió de las termas apresurado.

Gaara- ¿Pasó algo?

Naruto- Iie, demo... ¿estás bien? Shikamaru dijo que te había notado mareado.

Gaara- Me mareé un poco, pero... ya se me pasó... – dijo al rubio con sinceridad, no pretendía preocuparlo pero no es que pudiera ocultarle las cosas fácilmente, Naruto lo tenia muy vigilado desde aquel incidente con los Akatsuki en el que casi muere, aunque... técnicamente llegó a morir.

Naruto- Ya veo, entonces procura no quedarte mucho tiempo en las termas, tal vez es que no te sientan bien – le sonrió.

Gaara- Lo tendré en cuenta, descuida – le respondió la sonrisa.

Entonces salió también Sasuke de las termas, quien miró directamente a Gaara.

Gaara- ¿... ?

Sasuke- Ya que vas a salir¿te importaría buscar a mi prima?

Gaara- ¿A Aoi¿Por qué? – lo miró con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

Sasuke- Alexis y Sakura me han dicho que salió hace rato bastante molesta por la presencia de Karin, y en serio no tengo ningún problema en que en un arranque de ira se la cargue, pero me preocupa que se haya ido sola por ahí teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos y que el Akatsuki tiene el ojo puesto en ella.

Naruto- ¿Y por qué no vas tú?

Sasuke- Porque tardaría en vestirme, y además... a Aoimizu le hará más ilusión que vaya el Kazekage – admitió con cierta molestia en su voz.

Gaara- Está bien... iré a buscarla.

Una vez que el Kazekage desapareció, los dos shinobis volvieron a las termas con los demás, que los estaban esperando.

Y la preocupación de nuestro querido Uchiha se encontraba vestida con una simple yukata rosa, y dando vueltas por el cuarto, intentando contener la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos. 

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

_Cuando ella había salido de los baños termales, Alexis le había seguido hasta el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraban sus ropas dentro de las cestas._

_Alexis- Intenta calmarte, Aoi-chan._

_Aoimizu- ¡Y lo intento¡Pero es que ese tipo de personas me saca de quicio!_

_Alexis- Sí, ya me di cuenta... – le cae una gota por la sien.- A mí también la verdad._

_Aoimizu- Entonces me comprendes._

_Alexis- Lo cierto es que sí, pero he venido para advertirte de una cosa... – Aoimizu solo la miró.- Esa... tipa, por llamarla de alguna manera, es más peligrosa que cualquiera del Akatsuki – Aoimizu elevó una ceja al no entenderla.- A ver... no digo que sea muy fuerte, pero... como decirlo... si hay algo que le gusta mucho son... los hombres... ¿me entiendes?_

_Aoimizu- ... ¡Gaara!_

_Alexis- Me entendiste. Por eso, ten mucho cuidado, y aunque estoy completamente segura de que el Kazekage-sama jamás se dejaría engañar por alguien así... sería mejor que no lo dejases solo con ella... porque de una simple mala casualidad, puede crear... el mayor problema del siglo._

_Aoimizu- Lo tendré... en cuenta – dijo, algo sorprendida, aunque no le extrañaba._

ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº

Es conversación no había dejado su mente desde entonces, y aunque intentaba sacarse de la cabeza las cosas pesimistas que se le estaban ocurriendo... no lo lograba. No podía dejar que aquella... zorra, le influenciara... pero lo cierto es que con su llegada y el aviso de Alexis le había entrado un extraño miedo en el cuerpo, pero no sabia a qué se debía.

Gaara llegó unos minutos después a la zona de las habitaciones, y no tardó casi nada... porque unas chicas le habían detenido en el pasillo... en encontrar la habitación que ocupaba su amiga junto con Hinata y Alexis. Dudó un poco si abrir o no, ya que desde dentro podía oír a la menor echando una serie de maldiciones.

Gaara- "Está furiosa" – se dijo, abriendo la puerta, y encontrándose con la joven cara a cara.- ¿Ibas a salir?

Aoimizu- Ah... yo... esto... bueno... pensaba... dar un pase por los jardines...

Gaara- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – le tendió su brazo, Aoimizu lo miró extrañada, no entendía la presencia de Gaara allí.- Tranquila, que no muerdo – y tampoco el por qué estaba siendo tan amable.

Aoimizu- Está... bien – cogió el brazo de Gaara, y se dirigieron juntos al jardín.

Mientras, el resto también había salido de las termas, y se encontraban algunos en sus habitaciones y otros se encontraban disfrutando de las delicias culinarias del chef.

Naruto- ¡Delicioso! – exclamó, en cuanto le pusieron el tazón de ramen que tan amablemente había pedido en las cocinas.

Hinata- ¿Naruto-kun? – le llamó desde la puerta, Naruto agitó los brazos para que viera en dónde se encontraba.- ¿Tenías hambre?

Naruto- La aguas termales me abrieron el apetito – le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto sonrojada.- ¿Encontró Gaara ya a Aoimizu?

Hinata- No lo sabemos, Sasuke-kun está hecho una furia, entre la preocupación y...

Naruto- Y los celos fraternales – añadió riéndose, Hinata también soltó una pequeña risa sin poder aguantarla.- No debería preocuparse tanto, él la cuidará bien.

Hinata- Gaara-sama quiere mucho a Aoi-chan¿verdad?

Naruto- Buff, como no te imaginas... la cosa es si ya se ha dado cuenta, y s se ha dado cuenta, cuándo piensa hacérselo saber porque... la pobre Aoi está llena de dudas.

Hinata- Eso es cierto... mi prima... le quiere mucho, pero...

Naruto- No tiene la suficiente confianza para decírselo, y menos aún ahora que apareció esa tipeja.

Hinata- ¿Karin-san?

Naruto- Sí, esa misma... va a ser una gran molestia – chasqueó la lengua.

Karin- ¿Quién va a ser una gran molestia? – la voz detrás de ellos les hizo pegar un brinco del susto y sobresaltarse, para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a la causante de su sobresalto.

Naruto- ¿A ti quién te parece? – murmuró por lo bajo molesto, ya que había interrumpido una de las pocas conversaciones tranquilas que solía tener con Hinata.

Karin- Pues no sé, por eso pregunto.

Naruto- Pues obviamente t... – pero Hinata le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

Hinata- Lo siento, Karin-san, pero Naruto-kun y yo tenemos que irnos a hacer una cosa – y lo sacó volando del comedor ante la mirada confusa de aquella mujer.

Una vez fuera del comedor...

Naruto- ¡Hinata-chan, deberías haberme dejado decirle¡Ya es hora de que alguien le pare los pies a esa... !

Hinata- No te niego que eso es verdad, pero será mejor que no se los pares tú, o será peor.

Naruto infló los mofletes y Hinata pensó que se veía realmente lindo así, por lo que se sonrojó y Naruto vio contento aquella reacción.

A la noche, todos los shinobis que habían viajado juntos se las ingeniaron para poder comer todos juntos. Sasuke se plantó delante de la puerta y cuando esta se abrió y por ella apareció Aoimizu acompañada de Gaara casi se la come.

Sasuke- ¡Pero dónde demonios te habías metido¡Llevo toda la tarde preocupado por ti! – le espetó.

Aoimizu solo le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que nunca le había dado, lo cual desconcertó un poco a su primo, que la miró anonado. 

Aoimizu- Gomen ne, Sasuke-niisan, pero... resulta que estaba en los jardines y me entretuve... ¿verdad, Gaara-kun? – ella también sonrió al Kazekage, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura- ¿Ves como estaba bien? Sasuke-kun, te dije que si estaba con el Kazekage no le iba a pasar nada, él la protegería a cualquier coste – a las palabras de Sakura el joven pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sasuke- Aún así no deberían desaparecer de esa manera... – gruñó, sentándose junto a la pelirrosa que le sonrió de vuelta.

Alexis- Bueno, Aoi-chan... – la rubia llamó su atención cuando se sentó en frente de ella con Gaara a su lado.- Creo que tendrás que contarme lo que pasó en los jardines... ¿no te parece? – le miró con picardía, mientras el color de piel de la Hyuga se volvía de un tono... rojo tomate.

Aoimizu- H... Hai – aceptó con la cabeza baja.

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta del salón en el que comían ( las habitaciones no eran tan grandes como para comer todos ellos juntos) y la persona que entró hizo que la mayoría se quedase paralizado.

Karin- Bueno... os encontré¿puedo comer con vosotros?

... Silencio sepulcral y miradas asesinas.

Final del 1º día.

Continuará...


End file.
